l'enlèvement
by nanilafee
Summary: l'histoire se situe dans l'anime après la bataille contre galaxia, tout est calme dans la ville mais un jour Bunny disparait sans laisser de trace ! Que s'est-il passé ?....
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas_

**CHAPITRE 1**

Après la dernière bataille avec Galaxia, la vie a repris son cours normal, Bunny et les filles sont retournées au lycée et Bourdu lui, reprend en cours l'année qu'il a perdu sauf que cette fois-ci il préfère rester au Japon, il ne voulait plus quitter Bunny et prendre le risque de la perdre.

Au lycée, Bunny, malgré une toute nouvelle maturation acquise ces derniers temps, reste fidèle à elle-même : elle a toujours du mal à avoir de bonnes notes ! Cependant elle se fait remarquer en sport, elle a beaucoup progressé en course et en saut d'obstacle. Les dernières batailles auront laissé ces traces. D'ailleurs le nouveau professeur de sport, un grand brun très séduisant, une idole pour la plupart des jeunes filles du lycée, l'a remarqué. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ses exploits, il revoit sans cesse son visage lors de l'effort comme illuminé de l'intérieur. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas penser à elle de cette manière, c'est une des ses étudiantes ! « Oui, mais rajouterai du piquant à notre histoire, je nous vois déjà bravant l'interdit, de long baisers en cachette » pensait-il souvent.

Nous voici arrivé deux semaines avant la fin des cours, un jeudi après-midi ensoleillée, Bunny attend devant le lycée. Elle et les filles doivent aller choisir un cadeau pour Bourdu, son anniversaire est le lendemain. Evidement, Bunny étant elle-même, elle a choisi le dernier moment pour se décider !

- C'est étrange qu'elles soient toutes en retard, il y a quelque chose de bizarre, s'inquiète Luna qui attend avec Bunny.

- Mais non, je suis sûre qu'elles n'ont rien, par contre elles vont m'entendre ! Elles se plaignent toujours que je suis en retard mais…

- Nous voilà, s'écrièrent en cœur leurs amies.

- Non mais, c'est une heure pour arriver ! Luna et moi on était morte d'inquiétude.

- Je m'inquiétais, pas toi …

- Désolée, on s'est tous rendu au temple, la force de l'habitude, et on ne sait pas rendu compte tout de suite, que si n'étais pas là c'est qu'on s'était trompée et pas que tu étais en retard, expliqua Molly contrite.

- Pour toutes les fois où tu nous fais attendre, tu ne vas pas te plaindre, rétorque Raya.

- Méchante, lui répondit Bunny en lui tirant la langue.

- Allez les filles on n'a pas de temps à perdre, il faut trouver le cadeau parfait pour l'amour de Bunny, lance Marcy.

- Oh, j'aimerai avoir un amoureux à qui offrir des cadeaux, rêve Mathilda.

Et les voilà partis en centre ville, les filles lancèrent des idées :

- Un parfum ? Non trop commun.

- Un vêtement ? Non il nous faut quelque chose de spécial.

Bunny silencieuse : « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire énormément plaisir ». Balayant la rue du regard, elle stoppa net devant une affiche : « Final de la coupe du monde de courses de moto au Japon » C'est parfait !

- J'ai trouvé, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent-elles en se retournant, toutes à leurs recherches elles n'avaient pas vu Bunny s'arrêter.

- Je vais lui offrir une place pour aller voir cette course, en montrant du doigt l'affiche.

- Mais enfin, Bunny, c'est pour ce week-end, ça doit être complet depuis bien longtemps réfléchit un peu, dit Molly.

- Et alors, ça ne nous coûte rien d'aller voir.

Elle se mit à courir : Bunny, tu ne sais pas où on achète les places n'est-ce pas ? demande Raya. Elle stoppa net et lentement se retourne : Euh non ! hé hé…

Les filles soupirèrent en cœur.

- Je vais voir l'affiche, ils ont dû indiquer où se trouve la vente des tickets, dit Mathilda en secouant la tête.

- C'est bon, je sais où c'est, qui m'aime me suive.

Vingt minutes plus tard, on entendit Bunny demander : « C'est encore loin ? »

- Non, nous y sommes.

Les unes derrières les autres, elles entrent dans le bâtiment.

- Marcy, c'est toi ?

Elle se retourne et :

- Jules ! Quelle surprise ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Tu le connais ? demande Bunny.

- Oui, il était dans mon ancien collège, ça fait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu.

- En effet, une éternité. Après le collège, j'ai cherché du travail et j'ai atterri ici.

- Oh et que fais-tu ?

- Beaucoup de choses, mais en ce moment je m'occupe de la vente des billets pour la course de ce week-end.

- Vraiment ! s'exclame Bunny en sautant sur Marcy. Il vous en reste ? Il m'en faudrait une.

- Non, en regardant Bunny avec surprise, à part Marcy il n'avait pas fait attention aux autres, tout est parti très vite.

- Oh…. Dommage, se lamente Bunny en baissant les épaules, c'était le cadeau parfait.

- Mais non, la console Marcy, tu vas voir on va trouvé quelque chose d'aussi bien.

- Attends Marcy, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, surtout ne bouge pas attends moi.

- Dis Marcy, il a l'air très amoureux ce garçon, lui dit Mathilda.

- Mais, mais non pas du tout je le connais à peine…

- Oui, oui bien sûr, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu te mets à rougir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache ? demande Raya, allez avoue nous tout, on est tes amies.

- Et bien, c'est vrai qu'à l'époque, j'avais un gros béguin pour lui mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé, d'ailleurs j'ai crut qu'il ne m'avait jamais remarqué.

- Hummmmm, s'exclamèrent en cœur les filles.

- Me revoilà !

- Alors !!!

- C'est vrai, il n'y a aucune place.

- ….

- Mais j'ai bien mieux, un pass pour aller voir la course directement dans les stands.

Bunny les yeux brillants :

- C'est génial ! Oh mais ça doit coûter plus cher aussi. « Je n'aurais jamais assez d'argent. »

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais voilà ce que je te propose, tu me donnes le numéro de téléphone de Marcy et je te le fais au même prix qu'une place normal, avec un clin d'œil.

Marcy rouge comme une tomate :

- Mais,….

- Adjugé.

- Mais Bunny….

Et l'échange se fait sous les yeux médusés de Marcy, pendant que les filles s'exclament : « rien passé hein ? »

Jules surprenant le regard de Marcy s'inquiéta :

- Mais dis moi Marcy, ça te dérangerai que je t'appelle ?

- Non, non, bien sûr tu peux m'appeler.

- Bien, avec un grand sourire et en rangeant précieusement son numéro, à bientôt alors, je suis content de t'avoir revu Marcy, vraiment.

- Oui, moi aussi, lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

- Bon, je dois retourner travailler, ravi de vous avoir connu, et surtout toi Bunny, grâce à toi j'ai pu retrouver Marcy.

- Au revoir.

Bunny saute de joie en serrant contre elle le pass :

- Youpi ! Marcy !! C'est génial, merci, merci, Bourdu va être tellement content.

- Euh… oui, lui répondit-elle redescendant se son nuage.

- Quand il va t'appeler tu vas lui dire quoi ? Tu vas sortir avec lui ? Il a quel âge ? Il habite où ? Il...

- Du calme Mathilda, la coupe Molly, une question à la fois.

- De toute façon, il se fait tard, je vais rentrer, à plus tard, s'excuse Marcy en reculant tout doucement. Et elle se mit à courir. « Jules, pourquoi maintenant alors que tu m'avais repoussé. »

- Je vous pari qu'elle va passer la soirée devant son téléphone, dit Raya, mais elle a raison, il se fait tard, bonne soirée les filles.

- Bonne soirée !

Et chacun rentre chez soi.

Après le dîner, Bunny s'enferme dans sa chambre pour téléphoner à Bourdu :

- Allo.

- Bonsoir, mon chéri.

- Bunny ! Bonsoir, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, je viens de t'acheter ton cadeau d'anniversaire !

- Ah et je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

- Non, non, voyons c'est une surprise, je vais pas te le dire, lui reproche-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres, en fait en plus de t'entendre, je t'appelle pour te prévenir de passer un peu plus tard me chercher demain, une heure plus tard en fait.

- Pas de problème, tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

- Oui, mon prof de sport voudrait me voir sauter.

- Sauter ? S'étonne-t-il.

- Oui, avec tous les derniers combats, je me suis beaucoup améliorée en sport, et il veut voir de quoi je suis capable.

- C'est super !

- Oui, ça va me permettre de remonter un peu ma moyenne, je vais d'ailleurs me coucher tôt, je dois être en forme.

- Oui, tu as raison. Bonne nuit mon amour, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Bourdu, passe une bonne nuit toi aussi.

Et Bunny raccrocha. « J'ai hâte de voir sa tête demain lorsqu'il va voir son cadeau. »

- Tu ferais mieux de mettre ton cadeau tout de suite dans ton sac sinon te connaissant tu vas l'oublier.

- Tu exagères Luna, comme si j'allais oublier. S'insurge Bunny.

Luna se contenta de la fixer d'un air narquois.

- Oui, bon… Je le mets tout de suite.

- Bonne nuit Bunny.

- Bonne nuit Luna.

Bourdu est chez lui, il regarde par la fenêtre mais ne vois rien à part Bunny, il la revoit lors du dernier combat, nue comme un ange, si belle, si désirable, se secouant la tête il se retourne et elle est là. Bunny est nue devant lui, il ne se demande même pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas entendu rentrer ni se déshabiller, il ne peut détacher son regard du corps de sa bien aimée.

Tout doucement, il s'approche et Bunny avec un sourire magnifique lui ouvre grand les bras alors il posa les mains sur ses épaules et lentement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les mains de Bourdu descendirent le long de son dos alors que celles de Bunny déboutonnèrent sa chemise. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, son cœur battre plus vite et son désir se manifester encore plus. Ses mains se mirent à caresser ses douces rondeurs et il la serra plus fort contre lui, il libéra ses lèvres pour descendre le long de son cou. Il la souleva afin de descendre plus bas, il embrassa la lisière de ses seins et Bunny rejeta sa tête en arrière comme pour lui permettre de lui embrasser la poitrine. « Oh…ma Bunny tu es si douce, je veux me fondre en toi, ne faire plus qu'un avec toi » Bunny soupira en entendant ses paroles et alors il approcha ses lèvres de sa poitrine, si ronde, si ferme et…

Le réveil se mit à sonner, Bourdu se redressa en sueur dans son lit, cela fait maintenant un bout de temps que les temps sont tranquilles qu'il n'y a plus de batailles et depuis ce temps il n'arrive pas à se sortir de la tête l'image de Bunny nue. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se réveille avec l'envie de Bunny chevillée au corps. Maintenant qu'elle avait seize ans, il a de plus en plus de mal à réprimer son envie et il aimerait tant franchir le pas, laisser ses mains faire ce dont il rêve, mais il n'ose pas. Bunny est si pure, il préfère attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas ou qu'elle lui montre, lui fasse un signe qu'elle aussi en a envie.

« Bon allez Bourdu secoue toi. » Il avait rendez vous avec Bunny ce soir, il fallait qu'il se change les idées. « Je ne dois pas la voir dans cet état, je ne pourrai plus me retenir » Et il se leva prendre une nième douche froide.

Nous sommes en fin de journée, Bunny cours pour arriver à l'heure à son rendez-vous avec Lucas, certaines choses ne changeront jamais. « Qu'elle est belle »

- Allez Bunny, vas vite te changer.

- Oui, monsieur, excusez-moi-je …

- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Et Bunny fait demi-tour. Dix minutes plus tard de retour sur le terrain :

- Bon allez, pour commencer tu vas faire plusieurs étirements pour t'échauffer, et quand tu seras prête, tu me feras plusieurs sauts, d'abords en longueurs puis en hauteurs.

- Bien, monsieur.

« Elle est à moi, je l'ai pour moi tout seul, dommage que je n'ai pas pris mon appareil photo. »

Et sous l'œil très attentif de Lucas, Bunny s'échine durant une bonne heure en suivant ses conseils quand elle stoppe :

- Monsieur, il va être l'heure maintenant, je peux retourner me changer ?

- Hein, ah oui, « déjà », c'est l'heure, tu peux y aller.

« J'aimerai tellement être une petite souris pour la voir prendre sa douche, pense-t-il en rougissant comme un adolescent. Je vais lui demander de sortir avec moi, c'est décidé ! »

A la sortie des vestiaires :

- Bunny ?

- Oh monsieur, vous avez oublié de me dire quelque chose ?

- En quelque sorte, oui. Je… En fait, je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais boire un verre avec moi, tu le mérites bien après tant d'efforts.

- C'est très gentil, mais mon petit ami vient me chercher.

- Ton… Ton petit ami ? « Non, non, pas ça »

- Oui, il m'attend à la sortie du lycée, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ah, c'est bien, « Mon Dieu, le sourire qu'elle a quand elle pense à lui, c'est affreux ». A lundi alors.

- A lundi.

Et elle part en courant.

« Non, non c'est impossible, ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle est à moi. Je dois le voir, voir celui qui me l'a prise. » Et aussi discrètement que possible il la suivit.

Bourdu attendais adossait à sa voiture quand il l'a vois arriver, il ouvrit les bras juste à temps pour l'attraper et l'embrasser :

Bonjour, mon cœur.

Bonjour mon chéri.

Tout s'est bien passé ? lui demanda-t-il.

Oui, oui, pas de problème, il est très gentil et m'a donné plein de conseils.

Au loin, on peut voir Lucas serrer les points de colère. « Je l'aurais, tu verras, je l'aurais. »

Ca te dérangerais qu'on aille chez moi tout les deux, on serra plus tranquille, je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir ? demanda Bourdu.

Oh…Bourdu ! , rougit Bunny, non bien sûr, tu sais bien que j'aime être seule avec toi.

Bourdu sourit et lui ouvrit la portière.

Allez grimpe, on y va.

Bunny s'exécuta.

Lucas les regarda partir : « Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je te promets qu'elle sera toute à moi pour toujours. »

Chez Bourdu :

Installe-toi Bunny, je prépare le thé et les gâteaux.

Oh tu as acheté des pâtisseries ? C'est trop gentil.

Bunny sorti le cadeau qu'elle avait mis dans une pochette avec une photo d'elle dessus et des cœurs.

Et voilà, c'est prêt, annonça Bourdu en posant les tasses sur la table basse.

Merci, c'est pour toi Bourdu joyeux anniversaire, souhaita Bunny en lui tendant son cadeau.

Merci ma chérie, remercia-t-il en l'embrassant.

Bourdu ouvrit la pochette, en sorti le contenu et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

Oh mon Dieu !

Ca te plaît alors ?

Bunny, c'est magnifique, je n'ai même pas pût avoir des places, comment as-tu pu avoir des pass pour les stands, comment tu as fait ?

Ah ça ! C'est mon secret. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Bunny ma chérie, c'est vraiment génial, merci, merci beaucoup.

Bourdu l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement.

Merci, encore ma chérie, pour te remercier je te fais à manger ce soir, tu peux appeler tes parents pour savoir si tu peux rester ?

Bien sûr, mais tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de me ramener tard ce soir ?

Oh… Et bien peut-être que tu pourrais rester dormir, suggéra Bourdu les joues roses, la chambre d'amis est prête, enfin si tu veux bien ?

Pas de problème, j'appelle mes parents tout de suite.

« Bon et moi, que vais-je préparer ce soir ? » après une fouille des placards, il se décida pour une paëlla, c'était un peu long à faire mais ils avaient le temps, et cela lui permettra de se sortir le rêve de cette nuit de la tête, « il me manque juste deux ou trois choses, je vais vite aller en course ». Il se tourne vers la fenêtre en attendant que Bunny termine, et là il voit l'image Bunny se refléter sur la vitre comme elle lui était apparue dans son rêve. « Non, non pense à autre chose, mais quelle idée j'ai eue moi de l'inviter à dormir ». Il ferme les yeux mais ça ne s'arrange pas, il imagine tout ce qui pourrait se passer cette nuit, son corps s'échauffe. « Allez reprends toi, ce n'est pas la première fois que Bunny reste dormir, il n'y a pas de raisons que ça se passe autrement. »

Bunny au téléphone :

Maman, Bourdu m'a invité à rester manger ce soir, je peux dis ?

Bien sûr ma chérie, tu comptes rentrer à quelle heure ?

Bah en fait….

Oui ?

Il ma demandé si je pouvais rester dormir aussi.

Dormir ?

Oui dans sa chambre d'amis.

Hum… Je ne sais pas si….

S'il te plaît ….Maman….

Bon, d'accord tu peux rester mais on va dire à ton père que tu vas dormir chez une de tes amies quand il va rentrer, ça ne sert à rien de l'inquiéter.

Merci, merci maman.

Bon je te laisse, sois sage.

Ne t'inquiète pas.

A demain.

A demain maman.

Et elle raccrocha.

_Alors vous en pensez quoi ? C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent ____ , ce chapitre est un peu long mais je n'ai pas réussi à le couper. La suite dans 2 semaines, je vais profiter des vacances pour peaufiner____._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Bah ! Où est-il passé ? ». Bunny fit le tour de l'appartement avant de trouver dans la cuisine un petit mot de Bourdu : « Parti chercher de quoi te remplir l'estomac. Sois bien sage  » «Bon je vais m'installer devant la télé ».

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, revoilà Bourdu les bras chargé de fruits de mer :

- Génial, est-ce que tu veux un coup de main ?, s'exclame Bunny en le voyant décharger les courses.

- Ne te fâche pas Bunny mais toi et la cuisine ……

- Méchant, lui répondit Bunny en tirant la langue. Bourdu se contenta de sourire et de dire

- De toute façon je t'ai promis un repas, met donc la table si tu veux et détend toi…

- ……d'accord.

La soirée passa à une vitesse folle pour Bunny, tellement heureuse de ce tête-à-tête délicieux, tandis que pour Bourdu….il passa la soirée à essayer de ne pas trop dévorer des yeux son corps son rêve était beaucoup trop présent dans sa tête. A la fin du repas nos deux amoureux se nichèrent confortablement sur le canapé devant la télévision.

_Je suis si bien, il est si fort, je voudrais ne jamais sortir de ses bras….je préfère fermer les yeux et profiter de ce moment…_ Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit.

_Sa peau est si douce…,_ il caressa tout doucement son visage_, elle a l'air d'un ange quand elle dort, oh… j'ai tellement envie de toi si tu savais, je voudrais laisser courir mes lèvres sur son corps, découvrir le gout de sa peau…_Avant de perdre complètement la tête, il l'a souleva dans ses bras pour la coucher, il l'a posa délicatement sur le lit _Je devrais peut-être la déshabiller un peu…_Doucement, il déboutonna le chemisier de son uniforme, les mains tremblante il en écarta les pans _Mon Dieu, Bunny…_ il passa le dos de sa main sur sa poitrine ainsi découverte à peine recouverte de dentelle, il se pencha et effleura de ses lèvres ses clavicules avant de descendre petit à petit…Bunny se mit à gémir dans son sommeil le faisant sursauter _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais !? Elle dort ! Il vaut mieux que je la laisse…_ Il se leva et arrivé devant la porte il se tourna se gorger de la vision de sa bien aimée étendue sur le lit en soupirant _Je ne suis pas prêt de dormir moi._

Le soleil se lèveun rayon de soleil se posa sur son visage _Hum…Bourdu_, descendit sur sa poitrine telle la caresse légère d'un amant _Je veux le caresser moi aussi, _elle tendit les bras mais ne rencontra que le vide. Bunny se réveilla l'esprit confus _Je me souviens pas m'être couché,…. Oui c'est vrai je me suis endormi sur le canapé, Bourdu a dut me mettre au lit quel amour !_ pensa-t-elle avant de baisser la tête et de voir son chemisier ouvert _mais,…_et de rougir violement._ Bon ce n'est rien il a voulu me mettre à l'aise…dommage pourquoi je ne me suis pas réveil...Stop ne pense pas à ça, va plutôt préparer le petit déjeuner, voilà oui…._

Mais Bourdu était déjà aux fourneaux, Bunny s'arrêta quelques secondes pour l'admirer avant de se manifester:

- Bonjour mon amour,

- Bunny, tu as bien dormi ?

- Très bien, je suis désolé de mettre endormie comme ça hier soir….

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en souriant, le sport t'avait épuisé

-Oui, et je suis tellement bien quand je suis dans tes bras…, mais…toi tu a l'air fatigué, tu a passé une mauvaise nuit ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis reposé suffisamment, viens plutôt dans mes bras puisque tu t'y sens si bien.

- Elle s'empressa d'obéir le sourire aux lèvres.

- Humm, bon maintenant nous mangeons et nous irons chercher des vêtements chez toi pour cette après midi, lui dit-il après l'avoir embrassé.

- Ok.

Devant la maison de Bunny :

- Je t'attends en voiture.

- Je fais vite, promis.

- Bunny passant comme une flèche dans le salon devant les yeux de sa famille :

- Bonjour je ne fais que passer…..

Trois minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une robe, elle repassa devant eux :

- Au revoir à ce soir.

- Bah dis donc….s'exclamèrent en cœur ses parents

Bourdu passa le reste de la journée le sourire aux lèvres et ne cessa de remercier Bunny : « Je n'en reviens pas, mais comment as-tu fais ? » Bunny croisa à ce moment à l'autre bout du stand le regard de Jules, et répondit à Bourdu en lui souriant « Je te l'ai dit, c'est mon secret » Jules la salua en souriant avant de s'éclipser.

Une fois la course terminée, la soirée était déjà bien avancé et Bourdu ramena Bunny chez elle, cette fois il l'accompagna devant la porte et tendrement lui pencha la tête en arrière avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes :

- Je me répète mais merci pour cette journée fabuleuse…

- Pour moi aussi tu sais c'était …

Il la fit taire tout doucement en déposant des baisers sans son cou, de plus en plus fougueux, avant de revenir sur ses lèvres, Bourdu se laissa aller, il n'en pouvait plus, il l'embrassa de plus en plus profondément. Bunny sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, tandis qu'une main remontait doucement de sa taille à sa poitrine, et gémit fortement lorsqu'elle commença à la caresser. Son gémissement, comme celui de la veille, le fit reprendre ses esprits :

- Bu…Bunny je suis désolé, je...

- Chut…, désolé de quoi mon chéri ? c'était merveilleux au contraire, le coupa-t-elle avec un merveilleux sourire.

- Tu as raison c'était merveilleux, mais ce n'est ni l'heure ni l'endroit tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, Bonne nuit mon amour, lui souhaita-elle en se serrant contre lui.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime


	3. Chapter 3: l'enlèvement

**Chapitre 3 : l'enlèvement**

Nous voici, vendredi matin pour le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances.

- Je suis encore en retard !!!!

- Rien ne change, soupira Luna en la regardant sortir de la chambre en courant.

Elle secoua la tête et son regard se posa sur la broche de Bunny, elle a fait tellement vite qu'elle l'a oubliée. « Quelle tête de linotte », elle se mit à la fenêtre et cria :

- Bunny, ta broche !

- Tant pis, j'ai pas le temps de remonter, et de toute façon il ne se passe rien en ce moment. Et elle partit à toute vitesse.

- Bunny, cria-t-elle de nouveau exaspérée. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

- Tu te fais du souci pour rien, il n'y a pas eu d'ennemis depuis si longtemps, entendit-elle au dessus d'elle.

- Artémis ?? Que fais tu là ?

- Je venais juste te voir c'est tout, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Ah bon, oui, tu a raison mais je n'aime pas la savoir sans sa broche, on s'est jamais ce qui pourrait arriver.

Pour ce dernier jour de cours, elle n'avait que le sport en matinée et Bunny avait toute son après-midi de libre et comptée bien en profiter avec ses amies.

Arrivée au lycée, tout essoufflée, elle courut tout droit au terrain de sport :

- Désolée, je suis en retard, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle toute rouge.

- 2min, C'est pas bien grave, répondit Lucas tout souriant, dépêche toi de te changer et respire un grand coup.

- Merci, je fais vite.

Lucas la regarda partir avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard, « J'ai eu peur qu'elle ne vienne pas, tout doit se passer aujourd'hui, bientôt plus, que quelques heures. »

- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va commencer l'échauffement. Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, monsieur.

Trois heures plus tard, après des courses, des sauts et d'autres tortures pour la plupart des filles, Lucas annonça :

- C'est bon les filles, vous pouvez aller à la douche, et bonnes vacances à toutes.

- Vous aussi monsieur.

- Bunny, peux-tu rester après t'avoir changé je voudrais te donner 2 ou 3 conseils pour t'améliorer, ça ne durera pas longtemps ne t'inquiète pas tu pourras vite allé manger. Enfin si tu ne vois pas ton petit ami tout de suite ?

- Non monsieur, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Bien. « Parfait, tout se passe comme prévu ». Si ça ne dérange pas, tu viendras me rejoindre dans la salle des professeurs, on sera plus tranquille « et surtout il y aura personne et la voiture est garé juste devant la porte de sortie à coté de la salle »

- Bien sûr.

Pendant que Bunny se changeait, il retourna dans son cassier et prit dans son sac une bouteille de chloroforme et un mouchoir dans lequel il mis une bonne dose de liquide. Arrivé dans la salle des profs, il ouvrit la porte, se mit entre elle et le mur et patienta. « Je n'aurais pas attendu bien longtemps » songea-t-il en entendant des pas approchés, doutant un peu que ce soit Bunny il se pencha un peu « Oui pas de doute c'est elle » en voyant l'ombre de ses couettes. Il vit son pied dépasser de la porte accompagné d'un : Je suis là monsieur, et sans perdre une seconde passa derrière elle et lui mit le mouchoir sous le nez.

- Mais que….

- Chut ….

Et elle tomba dans inconsciente dans ses bras. Sans perdre de temps, il la souleva, sortit de la salle et de l'école, ouvrit le coffre, et l'installa dedans. « Normalement, elle va rester dans les vaps un bon bout de temps, je vais en profiter pour vider mon casier ». Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et ne cesser de se répéter « elle est enfin toute à moi, à moi » avec un méchant sourire durant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez lui.

- On est arrivé mon amour, tu vas voir ma princesse on y sera très heureux ensemble, oh je sais bien qu'au début, tu vas refuser, tu ne vas pas le voir, il va te falloir du temps pour le comprendre mais un jour tu y parviendras. Et ce jour là tu sauras comme moi je le sais depuis notre première rencontre que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Expliqua-t-il à Bunny toujours inconsciente dans le coffre.

Sa maison était construite sur 2 niveaux et avait un garage, il rentra dans ce dernier pour pouvoir sortir sa prisonnière tranquillement. Ce que tout le monde ignorait c'est que sa maison possédait aussi un sous-sol insonorisé, sous-sol que Lucas avait spécialement équipé pour Bunny.

Il sortit de sa voiture et ouvrit le coffre, « Qu'elle est belle » soupira-t-il. Pour plus de précaution, il lui mit de nouveau le mouchoir sur le nez où cas où elle se réveillerait avant qu'elle soit installée. Il l'a prit ses bras en souriant « Regarde tu vas parfaitement dans mes bras, c'est là ta place et pas dans ceux de ce Bourdu » et il se dirige vers l'intérieur de la maison. Il avait laissé la porte de la cave ouverte pour plus de facilité, en bas des escaliers une lourde porte en bois laisser entrouverte découvrait des grilles de prison. Il avait installé cette grille à un mètre de cette porte laissant ainsi un grand espace divisé en deux : une chambre et une salle de bains. Il avait pris grand soin de l'équipement : c'était la réplique exacte de la chambre de Bunny, il avait passé tant de temps à l'observer qu'il pouvait la reproduire dans le moindre détail. A un détail près, il avait retiré tout les miroirs et tout ce qui pouvait servir à se blesser et rajouter deux caméras. La salle de bains était pourvue d'une douche, des wc et d'un lavabo, toujours aucun miroir et cette fois aucune caméra, il était confiant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça, qu'elle viendrait à lui d'elle-même, quand elle sera prête.

Arrivé en bas, il traversa la grille et l'allongea sur le lit, lui caressant la joue, il lui murmura : « Voilà, tu es enfin chez toi, repose toi bien , je vais vérifier que rien ne manque et je vais te laisser dormir, mon amour. » Il alla vérifier le linge, tout émoustiller à l'idée que ces serviettes vont accueillir son corps nu, le gel douche, la brosse à dents, les vêtements et les nuisettes pour ces derniers il avait fait attention à les acheter dans une autre ville où cas où. « Bien je ne pense pas avoir oublié quoique ce soit, mais sinon elle pourra tout me demander je lui trouverai. ».

Il posa ensuite une lettre sur l'oreiller, à côté de la tête de Bunny, où il lui explique tout, ses sentiments, pourquoi elle est ici et qu'il resteront ensemble pour toujours, il pensa qu'il vaudrait lui laisser un peu de temps avant de se voir face à face. « Voilà mon amour, je ne te laisserai pas toute seule très longtemps ne t'inquiète pas, à bientôt » et il pencha sa tête tout doucement, prêt à lui donner un baiser, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il le crût prêt à exploser, il se pencha de plus en plus, « Non, tu dois te souvenir de notre premier baiser, j'attendrais ». Lui jetant un dernier regard il alla fermer à clef la grille, puis fermer à clef la porte en bas des escaliers. La porte de l'entrée du sous-sol était en fait cachée derrière une bibliothèque, cette dernière se rabattait sur la porte. C'était un peu lourd mais nécessaire afin que personne ne trouve la cave où cas où quelqu'un fouillerai chez lui.

Il alluma la télévision, prêt à regarder un merveilleux spectacle : le réveil de sa bien-aimée.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci _amour2mort 

**Chapitre 4**

Pendant ce temps chez Bunny : « C'est étrange Bunny m'a dit qu'elle rentrait tout de suite après les cours aujourd'hui, elle tarde… » S'inquiète sa mère. « J'imagine que Bourdu est passée la voir. »

Deux heures plus tard,

- Bunny exagère, elle va m'entendre dès qu'elle va rentrer, tu te rends compte qu'elle devrait être là depuis bientôt deux heures et demi ?

- Appelle donc Bourdu, elle a dû oublier l'heure avec son amoureux, lui répondit Marc.

- Elle est trop jeune pour rester aussi longtemps seule avec lui de toute façon, rétorque son père.

- Oui, tu as raison je l'appelle tout de suite.

…

- Allo, Bourdu, bonsoir, c'est la mère de Bunny, est-ce que vous pourriez me la passer ?

- Bunny…mais elle n'est pas là, elle m'a dit qu'elle rentrait chez vous tout de suite après l'école.

- Quoi ! Mais ….

- Elle doit être avec une de ses amies, je vais les appeler si vous voulez, elle a dû oublier l'heure, ça lui arrive souvent.

- Vous… vous avez raison, merci Bourdu.

- Bourdu raccrocha tout doucement, et ne pût s'empêcher se ressentir un certain malaise « Mais non, elle va bien, je l'aurais ressenti si elle avait un problème »

…

- Bunny n'est pas chez lui, il appelle ses amies pour savoir si elle ne serait pas avec elle, dit la mère de Bunny en revenant dans le salon.

- On devrait appeler l'école, elle y est peut-être encore ? demanda son père

- Bunny à l'école ? hahaha, se moque Marc.

- Mais oui, elle reste plus tard de temps en temps maintenant pour le sport.

Le téléphone sonne :

- Oui ? répondit sa mère

- C'est Bourdu, je suis désolé mais Bunny n'est avec aucune de ses amies, elle n'est toujours pas rentrée ?

- Non, oh mon Dieu….

- Les filles et moi partons à sa recherche elle doit bien être quelque part, ne vous inquiétez pas, on va la retrouver.

- J'appelle la police tout de suite.

- Bien

La main tremblante, elle composa le numéro l'école au cas où, personne ne répondit l'école était fermé pour les vacances depuis bien longtemps, des larmes embua ses yeux quand elle appela la police.

Luna assise sur les genoux de Marc, sauta et monta en vitesse dans la chambre de Bunny et contacta Artémis et les filles :

- Artémis, les filles, ici Luna vous m'entendez ?

- Oui Luna.

- Bunny a disparu !

- Bourdu nous a prévenus, on va commencer les recherches.

- Artémis, tu te souviens de ce matin ?

- Ce matin ?

- Bunny n'a pas sa broche !!!!

- Oh mon Dieu c'est vrai ….

-Quoi, s'exclame Raya, mais quelle cruche, pourquoi elle a laissé sa broche ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment, les filles allez dans tous les endroits où Bunny a l'habitude d'aller.

-On va se séparer…

-Dites à Bourdu de parler avec Nanou, elle doit savoir quelque chose.

-Ok, on y va !

-Artémis, on va aller au Lycée, on trouvera peut-être quelque chose.

-Je t'attends devant.

« Bunny où es tu ? » se questionne Luna en regardant les premières étoiles, « il va bientôt faire complément nuit. »

Il est maintenant 20h, et Bourdu se trouve devant la porte de Nanou :

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle devait se changer dans les vestiaires.

-Et vous n'êtes pas sorti ensemble ?

-Non, elle devait discuter avec le professeur de sport.

-Lucas ?

-Oui, M. Lucas, dites vous allez la retrouver ? qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix ?

-On la retrouvera, reste chez toi au cas où, on se sait jamais.

-D'accord, et elle sera Bourdu dans ses bras.

Une fois la porte refermée, Bourdu s'y adossa « Bunny……. ».

Marcy : « Bunny, si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle du tout, allez rentre à la maison »

Molly : « Si jamais Bunny s'est faite enlever par un monstre on la retrouvera jamais en cherchant en ville »

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps quand elles se décidèrent à aller chez Bunny avec Bourdu, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus à cette heure.

La police est là, la famille de Bunny est assise dans le salon, Marc est dans les bras de sa mère :

-Qui sont-ils ? demanda Jenner, l'inspecteur de police accompagné de son coéquipier Simon.

-Ce sont des amis de ma fille.

-Je suis Bourdu, le petit-ami de Bunny, se présenta Bourdu en leur serrant la main, et voici Raya, Mathilda, Marcy et Molly.

-Le petit-ami ? Est-ce que vous vous seriez disputé ?

-Disputé ?

-Oui, dans la plupart des cas de disparition, il s'agit simplement d'une fugue dû à une dispute avec un petit ami

-Non, non, pas de dispute et Bunny n'a aucune raison de fuguer, elle ne serait jamais partie comme ça.

-Oui, on s'en doutait, aucune de ses affaires n'a disparu avec elle, mais on ne néglige rien.

-Nous allons patrouiller dans la ville et interroger les dernières personnes à l'avoir vu.

-Nanou ! s'exclame Bourdu

-Nanou ?

-Oui c'est une de ses camarades de classes, et il leur rapporta ce qu'elle lui a dit.

-Bien, cela nous fera gagner un peu de temps.

-Je viens avec vous.

-Monsieur, je comprends votre émotion, mais vous devriez restez ici pour soutenir la famille c'est important.

Simon s'approcha de la mère de Bunny, et lui prit les mains :

-On va tout faire pour la retrouver Madame.

-Merci inspecteur…ma petite fille….

Dehors dans leur voiture,

-Tu as l'adresse ?

-Oui c'est bon, allons-y.

Devant chez Lucas, un carillon mélodieux résonna lorsque Jenner appuya sur la sonnette. Il s'était douté qu'ils viendraient. Il les attendait. Vêtu d'un vieux chandail et d'un pantalon usé, il descendit l'escalier. Il les avait observés de sa chambre. Il sourit intérieurement en marquant une pause dans l'entrée. Il allait encore franchir une étape.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe messieurs ? s'exclama-t-il en prenant un air perplexe.

-Monsieur Myer, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

-Bien sur, si vous voulez, marmonna Lucas en se frottant les tempes. Pas de problème. Vous voulez entrer ?

-Oui, merci, Monsieur Myer, êtes vous rester avec Mlle Bunny Rivière cet après-midi après les cours ?

-Oui, pourquoi, Seigneur ! poursuivit Lucas en se massant le front. Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? J'ai une migraine épouvantable.

Il les entraîna dans la salle de séjour, qui semblait sortit tout droit d'un catalogue, tout était pratique et sans âme. Seul, Lucas se laissa choir sur un siège.

-Donc vous lui avez demandé de venir avec vous ?

-Oui, elle est très douée et je voulais la garder un peu après les cours pour discuter dans mon bureau, elle a un grand avenir dans le sport. Mais cela n'a duré que 5 minutes, et je suis parti tout de suite après.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous parti si vite ?

-A cause de mon mal de tête. Il ne m'a pas quitté de toute la journée. J'avais du mal me concentrer. Ecoutez, reprit-il en se levant, à la fois agacé et perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Ce n'est tout de même pas un crime de discuter avec une élève après les cours ?

-A quelle heure êtes-vous parti du Lycée ?

-Juste après avoir vu Bunny, je suis rentré à la maison. Je me disais qu'en m'allongeant un moment…

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

-Bunny…Il lui est arrivé un malheur, souffla-t-il en se rasseyant. O mon Dieu ! Elle est blessée ?

-Elle a disparu, annonça Jenner.

-Mon Dieu ! Lucas enfouit son visage dans ses mains et poussa un soupir, gêné par l'intensité avec laquelle l'autre inspecteur qui n'a toujours pas dit un mot l'observait, comme s'il pouvait déchiffrer toutes ses pensées.

-Avez-vous une idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer, .

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'y suis pour quelque chose ?

-Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que nous fouillions la maison, riposta Simon en se tournant vers Jenner. Au peigne fin.

-Vous….Bon ! Bon ! Allez-y ! Fouillez tout ce que vous voudrez. Je vous en prie.

-Très bien, acquiesça Lucas, l'œil rivé sur Simon. Vous faites votre travail, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir.

Ils examinèrent chacune des pièces, ouvrant tous les placards, toutes les armoires, puis se rendirent dans le garage. Il leur fallut moins de vingt minutes.

Le mobilier était simple, pratique, les vêtements bien rangés, confortables, il devait pourtant recevoir un salaire plus que convenable. De toute évidence, il ne dépensait rien pour lui. A quoi donc lui servaient ses économies ?

-Je voudrais pouvoir vous aider, murmura Lucas avec un sursaut de jubilation quand ils furent devant la bibliothèque.

-Bien sûr, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, où qu'elle se trouve nous la retrouveront, affirma Simon, avant de pivoter sur ses talons et de sortir da la maison

Lucas poussa tous les verrous après le départ des policiers. Son sourire s'élargit au fur et à mesure qu'il grimpait l'escalier. Ils reviendraient peut-être. Ce serait même rigolo. Parce qu'il leur ferait de nouveau tout visiter, et ils passeraient une fois de plus sans le savoir devant l'endroit où était caché sa princesse.

Ils ne la découvriraient jamais. Ils finiraient par se lasser. Lui, resterait seul avec Bunny. Pour toujours. Il alluma la télévision dans sa chambre, il abaissa une manette derrière le poste et s'installa pour contempler Bunny. Elle dormait encore, immobile comme une poupée, derrière le verre de l'écran. Les larmes qu'il versa étaient enfin des larmes de joie.

-Quelque chose m'a gêné dans ce pavillon, dit Simon dans la voiture.

-Expliquez-vous.

-Tout a sa place précise. Il n'y a pas un tableau de travers, pas un grain de poussière. Les livres et les revues sont alignés comme des soldats, les meubles placés à angles droits. Tout est centré, carré, reluisant de propreté.

-Oui, je l'ai remarqué aussi. C'en est presque obsessionnel.

-Justement.

Jenner acquiesça d'un signe du menton.

-Mais on peut être obsédé par l'ordre sans pour autant être un kidnappeur.

-Encore un détail, il dit être rentré tôt pour s'allonger. Son lit était un peu froissé. Nous l'avons dérangé en pleine sieste.

-C'est ce qu'il a prétendu.

-Pourquoi avait-il ses chaussures aux pieds, dans ce cas ? Lacets à double nœud, précisa Simon. Quelqu'un d'aussi maniaque ne se met pas chaussé sur son lit.

Flûte ! pensa Jenner, vexé. Il n'avait pas remarqué cette anomalie. Il avait bien raison de l'avoir demandé comme coéquipier.

-Je crois vous avoir déjà félicité pour votre sens de l'observation, Simon.


	5. Chapter 5: le reveil

**Chapitre 5 : Le réveil**

Nous sommes chez Bunny, tout le monde est assis dans le salon, le téléphone placé sur la table et quelques yeux commencent à se fermer.

-Je vais aller prier au temple, dit Raya en se levant

-Et moi, je vais patrouiller encore, on se sait jamais, répond Mathilda

-On y va toutes, n'est-ce pas les filles.

-Oui…

-Ne restez pas trop tard dehors, il ne faudrait qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à vous aussi, leur conseille la mère de Bunny.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller.

-Et moi qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? je ne peux pas rester ici à rien faire ! explose son père les poings serrés.

-Bunny va bien, je le sentirai si quelque chose lui arrivait, lui répond Bourdu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez vous…..

-Chéri, arrête…. Calme-toi, il faut rester fort. Quand à vous Bourdu, restez avec nous, il ne faut pas que vous restiez seul chez vous.

-Merci, madame.

-Madame ! Vous pouvez m'appeler maman, elle posa sa main sur son épaule, c'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver un jour ou l'autre ? n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, vous avez raison,…maman…

-Vous pourriez dormir dans la chambre de Bunny, enfin essayé…

-Oui,…essayer.

Les yeux fermés Bourdu tourna la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Bunny, imaginant presque qu'elle allait apparaître derrière. Il entra et s'adossa à la porte, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et le regard embué, il parcourut la chambre des yeux. Un pauvre sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres en y voyant le désordre qui y règne, « Ma Bunny, c'est tout à fait toi ». Il réalisa alors que c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans sa chambre « J'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances » pensa-t-il en s'avançant tout doucement. On a l'impression que chaque pas est une épreuve, ses épaules sont voûtées, il se laisse écraser par le chagrin, il se laisse aller, il n'essaye plus de se montrer fort. Il caressa avec tendresse le couvre lit, enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et y respira son parfum « Bunny, où es-tu ? ».

Il entendit un choc, il venait de faire quelque chose se penchant il vit alors le carillon par terre « Elle dort avec lui sous son oreiller, oh ! Ma chérie », il le ramassa et l'ouvrit. Une douce musique emplit alors la chambre et Bourdu ne pût se retenir plus longtemps, il fondit en larmes, de longs pleurs qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis qu'il avait appris la disparition de Bunny. Il avait si mal au cœur, il sentait que Bunny avait besoin de lui et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il s'effondra sur le lit, le corps secouait de sanglots déchirants, sous le regard de Luna qui s'était faufilée et partageait sa douleur en silence. Au même moment, derrière la porte, se tenaient les parents de Bunny que ses pleurs avaient stoppé :

-Il l'aime vraiment énormément, murmura le père, je ne pensais pas qu'il en était autant amoureux.

-Oui, il l'a toujours aimé, lui répondit sa femme en se pressant contre lui.

-Essayons de nous reposer un peu, nous allons avoir besoin de beaucoup de force.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur la porte, le couple se dirigea tout aussi difficilement que Bourdu tout à l'heure vers leur chambre. Marc était déjà dans leur lit, le visage en pleurs alors tout trois se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en priant le ciel que Bunny n'est rien.

Et tout doucement, la maison sombra dans le sommeil, et tous les occupants se juraient de tout faire, absolument tout pour la retrouver.

Ailleurs, quelqu'un se réveilla.

Bunny ouvrit les yeux.

« Oulàlà ma tête, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser… »

Elle battit des paupières et voulut porter une main à son visage, mais ses membres étaient lourds. Elle resta allongée, luttant contre la nausée. « Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ma chambre, je suis arrivée comment… ? Voyons la dernière chose dont je me souviens ce sont les vestiaires, oui c'est ça j'en sortais pour aller voir le professeur et puis…Mais,… ce n'est pas ma chambre !! ». La chambre était comme une boite, sans fenêtre, comme un cercueil. Une peur panique s'empara de tout son être. Elle s'assit en tremblant, descendit en trébuchant du lit. Les yeux écarquillé par l'horreur elle s'approcha des barreaux et les secoua de toutes ses forces encore et encore, elle ouvrit l'unique porte et tomba dans la salle de bains et sentit un cri monter du fond de sa gorge : prisonnière. Elle pivota sur elle-même, prisonnière. « Non, non… respire Bunny ça va aller c'est sûrement une blague. Oui c'est ça on a voulu me faire une farce. » Elle repéra la lettre sur le lit et les mains tremblantes l'ouvrit.

« Bunny cher amour, tu dois bien sûre te demander ce qu'il se passe, mais tu ne doit pas t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer. Ici tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, comme tu as dû le remarquer c'est la réplique de ta chambre… À part deux ou trois petits détails… Pour ta sécurité j'ai dû équiper la chambre de caméras, sauf la salle de bains je respecte ton intimité mon amour. Je t'aime ma chérie et je vais te garder toute à moi jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes compte que toi aussi tu m'aimes. Et quand ce jour béni arrivera, nous serons heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Avec tout mon amour. Lucas. »

Lucas… Mais c'est le professeur…Les larmes sur les joues, elle chercha sa broche et tant pis si son secret et découvert, elle ne restera pas une minute de plus ici, sa main ne rencontrant que le vide, elle se souvint de l'avoir oublié. Et cette fois un long cri, douloureux et déchirant sorti de sa poitrine : Bourdu, cria-t-elle, aide moi…

Lentement, les battements de son cœur résonnant dans ses oreilles, elle se reprit et examina l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il y a des fleurs partout et des photos, des douzaines de photos, des clichées d'elle, les uns après les autres sur le papier peint. « Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu » gémit-elle en se mordant les lèvres. Elle se détourna de ses images et les yeux arrondis, vit une table sur laquelle étaient disposé une boucle d'oreille qu'elle avait perdue un mois auparavant, un foulard de soir que lui avait offert Bourdu un noël, un gant de la paire qui avait disparu cet hiver. Ce n'était pas tout. Dominant sa terreur, elle s'approcha pour examiner de plus près cette collection. Un petit mot qu'elle avait adressé à Nanou, une boucle de ses cheveux retenue par un ruban doré, d'autres portraits, tous d'elle, dans des jolis cadres. Les chaussures qu'elle avait aux pieds au lycée étaient là ainsi que sa veste soigneusement pliée.

Un frémissement la parcourut. Dans un coin trônait une télévision, et accrochées au plafond les caméras qui la surveillaient sans relâche, leur lumière rouge comme de minuscules yeux. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

-Vous m'épiez. Je sais que vous me regardez, dit-elle en essayant de surmonter le tremblement de sa voix. Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici. Ils me chercheront. Vous savez bien qu'ils me retrouveront. Ils sont probablement déjà en route. Elle voulut consulter l'heure, mais s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus sa montre. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? se demanda-t-elle affolée. Quelques minutes ou plusieurs jours.

« Personne ne t'enlèvera à moi Bunny » Lucas, assis devant la télévision, regretta de ne pas avoir mis de micro dans la pièce, mais il s'était abstenu de crainte d'entre les horreurs qu'elle allait sûrement lui dire. Il ne voulait entendre que des mots d'amour sortir de sa bouche. « Je serrais patient ma belle » songea-t-il en souriant devant l'écran.

Non loin de là, Molly, Mathilda et Marcy s'avouaient vaincue, leurs recherches n'avaient pour l'instant rien donné, et Raya leur avait proposé de rester dormir au temple.

-Je suis incapable de dormir en ne sachant pas où se trouve Bunny, lui répondit Molly.

-Nous non plus.

-Il faut vous reposer, demain la journée va être très dure, il faut que nous soyons toutes en forme, il faudra donner toute notre énergie à sa recherche.

-Oui, tu as raison. Et Elles partirent toutes, pensant toutes trois à Bunny.

« Bunny soit forte, on va te retrouver » « On t'aime Bunny » « On ne te laissera pas tomber »

Raya, elle, ne suivit pas ses propres conseils, elle passa la nuit entière devant les flammes du temple, accompagné de Théodore qui pourvoyait à ses besoins. Et Enfin aux premières lueurs de l'aube, elle parvint à voir quelque chose. Elle voyait Bunny allongé sur un lit, et… mais elle l'a voyait à travers des barreaux….elle vit une ombre se pencher sur elle, menaçante….Cependant elle ne ressentait pas la même énergie maléfique des ennemis qu'elle doit combattre d'habitude. C'était fini, plus rien. « Oh mon Dieu, Bunny, où est-ce que tu t'es donc fourré ? »

Elle expliqua à son grand-père ce qu'elle avait vu, et en tira les mêmes conclusions qu'elle : elle était enfermé quelque part par un homme. Un humain ! Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux, qu'elle se refusa à laisser couler « Non, je ne me laisserai pas abattre. »

Elle appela chez Bunny, il était encore tôt mais elle était sûre de ne réveiller personne, Bourdu promit d'arriver le plus vite possible avec Luna.

Les filles, Bourdu, Luna et Artémis écoutaient avec attention Raya : Bunny est enfermée dans une chambre sombre, et c'est un humain qui la retient prisonnière.

-Un humain !!!

- Oui, ce n'est pas un monstre, enfin pas le sens où nous avons l'habitude de le connaître.

- Que peut-on faire….C'est un terrien normal, nos pouvoirs ne nous servent à rien !!! Répondit Marcy.

- Et malheureusement nous ne pouvons rien dire à la police à propos de tes visions, même s'il te croyait, ce que je doute, ça ne va pas les avancer beaucoup, se désola Mathilda.

- Peut-être mais il faut les convaincre que jamais Bunny n'aurait fugué, les convaincre qu'il lui est vraiment arrivé quelque chose, lui dit Molly.

- C'est à nous de tout faire pour la retrouver, et nous y arriverons. Intervint Bourdu

- Oui !!! Répondirent-elles en cœur.

- Dis Raya, l'ombre que tu vois, elle te fait penser à un homme adulte ou alors un lycéen ?

Raya ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'image de cet homme.

- Un adulte.

- Bien cela semble plus logique, pour l'enfermer il devait être obsédé par Bunny, il a dû la voir quelque part ou il l'a voit régulièrement, il a dû la suivre, l'observer pour connaître ses habitudes, ses horaires, c'est un long travail, cela doit faire un bout de temps qu'il opère. affirma Moly.

Bourdu :

- Oui, je comprends nous devrions interroger tout ceux que nous connaissons, voir s'ils n'auraient pas remarqué que quelqu'un semblait s'intéresser à Bunny, poser des questions sur elles ou même la suivait.

Marcy : - Si on s'y met tous en se partageant le travail, on va y arriver

- Oui.

« Mais a-t-on le temps ? » songea Raya, en revoyant l'ombre se pencher sur Bunny, inquiétante...


	6. Chapter 6: face à face

_Merci pour vos Reviews, elles me font très plaisir :)__ , voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, désolée si c'est un peu long mais je n'ai pas réussi à couper._

**Chapitre 6 : face à face**

Bunny avait complètement perdu la notion du temps, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait été enlevée, elle se força à respirer lentement, à essayer de se détendre, mais peine perdue. A bout de nerf, elle hurla : « Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Comme si cette invitation était attendue, la porte s'ouvra, elle écarquilla les yeux stupéfaite.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Bunny.

Le visage rose de plaisir, Lucas entra. µIl portait un plateau an argent sur lequel il avait disposé un verre de jus de fruits, une assiette de pâtes aux fines herbes et une rose solitaire.

- J'espère que la chambre te plait, déclara-t-il en s'avançant vers la grille. Il m'a fallu un temps fou pour l'arranger. Je voulais que tu t'y sentes à l'aise. Que tu y sois heureuse. Je sais que tu n'a pas de vue, mais c'est mieux ainsi, poursuivit-il, le regard trop brillant. Personne ne viendra nous ennuyer quand nous serons ici.

« Je dois rester calme, Bunny, respire un grand coup »

- M. Lucas…Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici.

- Mais si. J'ai tout prévu. Et pas de monsieur avec moi voyons, appelle-moi Lucas tout simplement. Tu sais j'ai eu des mois pour y penser. Pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir, Bunny ? lui demanda-t-il en posant le plateau sur le sol afin de fermer la porte à clé et d'ouvrir la grille, Tu te sens sûrement encore un peu étourdie. Il faut que tu manges.

Il fit un pas vers elle et posa le plateau sur la table, Bunny se braqua aussitôt.

- Essaie de te décontracter. Tu es souvent tendue, tu as peut-être un peu peur, et je le comprends, mais tout ira bien, tu verras. Si tu te débats, je vais devoir…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge et il sortit de sa poche une seringue.

- Je ne voudrais pas avoir à m'en servir, continua-t-il.

Comme elle tressaillait, il s'empressa de la ranger.

- Vraiment, je n'y tiens pas du tout, insista-t-il. Et tu ne pourrais pas m'échapper.

« Il a raison, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je laisse ma broche, Lucas a raison je ne suis qu'une tête de linotte, et il m'a enlevé ma montre je ne peux prévenir personne. »

Avec un doux sourire, il rapprocha la table et une chaise du lit.

- Il faut que tu te nourrisses. Je prendrais soin de toi. Assieds-toi, Bunny.

Elle pouvait refuser. Elle pouvait hurler, trépigner, menacer. A quoi bon ? Elle connaissait M. Lucas, du moins elle avait cru le connaitre, il est abominablement têtu, il nous refaisait faire et refaire nos exercices jusque ce soit parfait sans perdre une seconde sa patience. Mais elle pouvait peut-être le raisonner.

- J'ai faim, lui annonça-t-elle, en espérant que son estomac coopérerait, après tout on lui disait souvent qu'elle avait un appétit d'ogre. Vous restez bavarder avec moi pendant ce temps ? vous m'expliquez tout ?

Elle le gratifia de son plus joli sourire, enfin du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Lui avait le visage illuminé de joie.

- Oui. Je craignais que tu ne sois fâchée, au début.

-Je ne suis pas fâchée. J'ai peur.

- Jamais je ne te ferais du mal ! protesta-t-il en lui prenant la main. Personne ne te fera du mal. Peut-être crois-tu pouvoir me doubler, Bunny. Passer de l'autre coté. Mais c'est impossible. Je suis vraiment très fort, et toi, tu es encore sous l'effet de la drogue. Quoi que tu fasses, tu resteras enfermée. Assieds-toi.

Comme dans un rêve, elle obéit. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir en courant, mais à cette seule pensée, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer courir, alors qu'elle tenait à peine debout ?

- Ce n'est pas bien de me garder ici, M. Lucas.

- Lucas je t'ai dit, non tu as raison. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Mais c'est la meilleure solution. Pour nous. Je pense à toi sans arrêter. Plus tard, nous voyagerons ensemble. Je suis en train de me renseigner sur la possibilité de louer une villa dans le sud de la France. Tu t'y plairais… Je t'aime tant.

Du bout de l'index, il caressa son épaule. Elle en eut la chair de poule.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit, Vous auriez pu me parler de vos sentiments.

- Non. Au début, oui j'y ai pensé mais trop d'interdit je suis ton professeur ne l'oublie pas, et de toute façon tu n'avais d'yeux que pour ton petit-ami. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait agir autrement, qu'il fallait qu'on se réunisse pour la vie. Je vous en ai peut-être voulus à toi et à ton petit-ami, Bourdu je crois. Mais en fait, non, tu es parfaite, je pouvais comprendre. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'en ai eu le souffle coupé, cela m'a d'ailleurs un peu effrayé. Tu ne manges pas, Bunny…

Docilement, elle prit la fourchette. Il avait envie de parler. Si elle voulait lui échapper, elle devait d'abord comprendre.

- Tu sais ma mère était folle, elle n'écoutait jamais personne, elle ne respectait jamais les règles. Alors évidemment, oncle Matt a été obligé de la punir. Il était plus âgé, tu comprends. C'était lui le chef de famille. Il l'enfermait dans sa chambre et essayait de lui montrer ce qui était bien et ce qui était mal.

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, l'expression de Lucas devenait plus sévère.

- Mais ma mère n'a jamais rien voulu savoir. Elle s'est enfuie, elle est tombée enceinte. Quand j'ai eu six ans, ils l'ont emmenée. Elle faisait une dépression nerveuse. Je suis allé habiter chez mon oncle Matt.

Bunny avala péniblement une bouchée de pâtes, elles collaient mais elle n'osa boire son jus de fruits où cas où il contiendrait un somnifère.

- Je suis désolée pour votre mère.

- Ce n'est pas grave, elle ne m'aimait pas, personne ne m'a jamais aimé sauf oncle Matt. Et toi. Bois, Bunny, c'est ton jus préféré…Je n'ai rien mis dedans, assura-t-il en buvant une gorgée pour lui prouver sa bonne foi. Je n'ai pas à le faire maintenant que tu es ici, avec moi.

Drogué ou non, elle préférait éviter.

- Et votre mère ? qu'est-elle devenue ?

- Elle a eu une crise. Elle est morte. Ca n'a pas d'importance, puisque j'étais heureux, dans cette maison, avec mon oncle. C'était un homme épatant. Fort et généreux. Il ne me punissait presque jamais tellement j'étais sage, pas comme ma mère. J'étais bon élève, il était fier de moi et on prenait soin l'un de l'autre. Je respectais mon oncle. Je n'oubliais jamais rien : je rangeais toujours ma chambre,… et puis, quand il est mort, il y a eu toi.

- Lucas…, croyez-vous qu'il serait fier de vous maintenant avec ce que vous êtes en train de me faire ?

- Oh, oui ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire d'une innocence terrifiante. Il me parle tout le temps de là-haut. Il m'a dit d'être patient, d'attendre le bon moment, de te courtiser comme un gentleman. Il m'a dit que les meilleures choses prenaient du temps et que les hommes doivent chérir leurs femmes, les protéger.

- Et c'est ce que vous faites en ce moment ? Me protéger ?

- Oui, s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire, je te connais si bien, tu ne pouvais résister à la tentation, je t'aiderai à oublier. A oublier tes soi-disant amis. Je m'occuperais d'eux, s'il le faut !

- Vous occuper d'eux…

- Oui, ils ne sentiront rien je te le promets, ils mourront dans leur sommeils.

- Quoi !!!!!!!

- Et Bourdu aussi, il te fera du mal comme tout les autres hommes, plus personne ne chéris les femmes aujourd'hui.

- Non, non jamais il ne me fera jamais de mal…. supplia-t-elle, il ne m'en fera jamais.

- Dans ce cas, je le laisserai tranquille.

- Promettez-moi de ne faire de mal à personne s'il vous plait, ils ont tous été merveilleux avec moi, je ne supporterai pas qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose.

- Bon d'accord, mais je serai encore plus merveilleux tu verras !

- Justement, j'aimerais sortir un peu, je manque d'air.

- Non, c'est impossible. Pas encore, c'est n'est pas le plan prévu. Trois mois…

- Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici pendant trois mois ! Bunny blêmissait de plus en plus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te donnerai tout ce dont tu auras besoin, des magazines, des livres, la télé, moi. Je louerai des cassettes, je te préparerai de bons petits plats. Je t'ai acheté des vêtements.

Il se précipita vers une armoire et l'ouvrit. D'un geste du bras, il désigna les pantalons, les robes, les jupes et les vestes.

- Il y a aussi des chemisiers, des chandails, des vêtements de nuit, de la lingerie dans la commode. Et là, poursuivit-il en poussant une porte, c'est la salle de bains. Je n'y ai pas mis de caméra, dit-il en rougissant, parole d'honneur, je t'ai mis des huiles de bains et des savons. Tu ne manqueras de rien.

« Tu ne manqueras de rien » ces mots résonnent dans sa tête, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de craquer.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être enfermée.

- Je suis désolé. C'est la seule solution pour l'instant, quand tu auras vraiment compris, ce sera différent. Quand j'aurai à m'absenter, tu n'auras rien à craindre ici. La chambre est sûre, parfaitement isolée phoniquement. Même si quelqu'un entre dans la maison, tu resteras introuvable. De l'autre coté la porte est cachée par une bibliothèque, et personne ne soupçonnera l'existence d'une ouverture. Et quand je serai là, partout dans la maison je pourrai te voir, acheva-t-il en pointant du doigt une caméra. Si tu as besoin de moi je le saurais.

- Ils me retrouveront, Lucas. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont ils sont capables, vous n'avez aucune chance de me garder ici très longtemps, vous devez me relâcher.

- Non, il faut que je te garde. Tu veux regarder la télévision ?

Il alla jusqu'au poste et s'empara de la télécommande, Bunny ravala un hurlement de rage.

- Non, non…

- Comme tu voudras, je t'ai apporté un tas de films en cassette, pour la musique il y a la chaîne et dans la salle de bains un petit réfrigérateur avec des boissons fraiches.

Un flot de panique la submergea, elle se leva et tremblante :

- Lucas, c'est mal, vous n'avez pas le…

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! la coupa-t-il en se jetant sur elle. Tu es comme ma princesse de conte de fées et je suis ton prince charmant, tu es sous mon charme je le sais. Et un jour nous serons heureux.

Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

- Non, j'ai le droit de choisir, vous n'avez aucun droit de me garder ici en disant que c'est le mieux pour moi.

- Je le savais… tu es fâchée, mais tu te calmeras, et il se pencha pour prendre la vaisselle.

- Non ! rétorque-t-elle et elle le gifla.

Le coup le fit chanceler et l'assiette se brisa. Elle bondit et ramassa un tesson pointu. Elle hurla, se débattant comme une folle tandis qu'il la jetait à terre. Il était fort, nettement plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Il ne dit rien, se contenta de plaquer une main sur son poignet, se serrer, serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche son arme.

Il la traîna jusqu'au lit, ignorant ses coups de poings et pieds. Lorsqu'il se pressa contre elle, elle sentit son érection, et sa terreur augmenta.

- Non ! protesta-t-elle en essayant de le repousser mais il lui tenait la tête.

- J'ai envie de toi, Bunny. Tellement envie de toi, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi te caresser, supplia-t-il, un sanglot dans la voix.

- Non, « réfléchis à ce qu'il ta dis Bunny, ne te laisse pas faire » vous ne valais pas… vous ne valais pas mieux que tous les autres hommes, vous ne me chérissez pas !

- Pardon, Bunny, dit-il en larmes. Pardon, mais j'ai attendu si longtemps ! Je ne te toucherai pas tant que tu ne seras pas prête, promis. N'aie pas peur de moi.

- Si j'ai peur, vous me gardez enfermée.

- Je t'aime, Bunny, et quoique tu en penses toi aussi tu m'aimes. Tu me l'as montré de mille et une manières. Dans ta façon de sourire, de chercher mon regard, tu avais confiance et tu croyais en moi. En nous.

- Il encercla ses poignets d'une main et chercha sa seringue de l'autre.

- Non, ce n'est pas de l'amour, je ne vous aime pas et je ne vous aimerai jamais.

- Mais di tu verras, mais pour l'instant tu as besoin de repos.

- Non, non,….. s'il vous plait

Bunny abandonna et se mit à sangloter tout doucement.

- Tu as besoin de te reposer, je veillerai sur toi Bunny

Et il lui enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras, sa tête tomba et ses larmes se mêlèrent à celles de Lucas. Quand son corps se ramollit, il se retint de la caresser. « Pas avant qu'elle ne soit prête, patience, elle est toute à moi, j'ai le temps, rien ne presse. Ma princesse, nous vivront ensemble pour toujours ». Tout doucement, il lui embrassa le front.

- Elle est parfaite ! N'est-ce pas tonton ? Tu l'aurais aimé….

Pas de réponse, oncle Matt lui en voulait d'avoir failli succomber à ses pulsions. Il s'accroupit pour ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine, rangea la chambre, baissa la lumière et après avoir tendrement regardé Bunny, s'en alla.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Ses yeux lui faisaient mal d'avoir trop pleurés, cela faisait si longtemps que des pleurs n'avait perlé sur ses joues. Son corps se redressa tout doucement, et son regard parcourut la chambre. « Je n'ai pas rêvé, mais pourquoi…, je ne peux pas rester ici, c'est trop douloureux ». Silencieusement ses pieds reposèrent sur le sol et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Bourdu ne pouvait pas rester chez lui. Pas sans Bunny. La veille, les filles et lui avaient cherché qui pourrait être cet homme, ils avaient interrogé quasiment tous ceux qui connaissait Bunny, même ceux qu'elle ne faisait que croiser dans la rue. Mais à chaque restaurant, salon de thé, magasin de jeux, toujours la même déception, oui il connaissait bien Bunny, une fille charmante mais non désolé, ils n'ont remarqué personne qui pouvait la suivre ou poser des questions sur elle. Il décida de gagner le poste de police pour avoir des nouvelles de l'inspecteur Jenner.

Il le trouva derrière son bureau en pleine conversation téléphonique, Jenner le fit patienter.

- Surveillez aussi les aéroports et faites bien circulez son signalement,…Bien tenez moi informé.

- Elle ne fugue pas, jamais elle ne serait partie d'elle-même sans au moins nous laisser un message, nous prévenir, vous devez retrouver qui…, vous avez interrogé son prof….

- Monsieur, laissez nous faire notre boulot !

- Mais….

- Nous ne négligeons aucune piste, ne vous inquiétez pas, qu'elle est fugué ou non, si nous surveillez toutes les gares, tous les ports et aéroports, nous saurons si elle a quitté le pays ou pas. Nous pouvons donc réduire notre champ d'investigations.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ??

- Peut-être prendre une douche, lui répondit Jenner avec un léger sourire, je me rends bien compte que la nuit n'a pas du être facile mais vous devez penser aussi un peu à vous, il faut garder espoir.

- Je le sais bien, rétorqua Bourdu en tournant la tête pour essayer de dissimuler tant bien que mal la peine qui devait se lire dans ses yeux.

- Je ne devrais sans doute pas vous le dire mais….

- Oui ?

- Nous avons passé la journée d'hier à interroger les camarades de classe et amis de votre fiancée, et quelque chose de récurant est ressortis : Bunny vous parlait-elle d'un professeur en particulier ?

- Un professeur ? demanda Bourdu étonné par la question.

- Oui.

- Eh bien…, peut-être oui, de son prof de sports, il la faisait travailler plus dur que les autres, elle l'appréciait, il croyait en elle. Pourquoi vous croyez que ???

- Je ne crois rien. C'est pour cela que je pose des questions. Vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose d'autre à propos de lui, qu'elle se sentait gêner en sa présence ?

- Non, rien de tout cela.

- Et quelqu'un d'autre ? Etait-elle stressée en ce moment ? Avait-elle peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un ?

- Non, non, je suis désolé, je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité…, il se prit sa tête entre les mains, je ne sais pas quoi faire, d'habitude il me suffit de…,

- De….

- Rien rien, d'être présent tout simplement et tout s'arrange toujours, elle est tellement forte, je pensais qu'elle était éternelle, que rien jamais ne lui arriverait, que je saurais toujours la protéger.

- C'est normal, toutes les personnes confrontées à ce problème réagissent ainsi.

- Oui, ça doit être ça.

- Mangez, reposez-vous, restez en famille, avec vos amis.

- C'est elle ma famille, elle est toute ma famille…, se secouant la tête, il tenta de se reprendre et de réagir, « Je ne peux pas rester là à pleurer sur mon sort, je dois penser à elle, je dois la retrouver, quitte à retourner chaque pierre, de ce pays, à frapper à chaque maison… »

- Vous avez raison, il se redressa sur sa chaise, vous avez interrogé son professeur ? M. Lucas ?

- Bien sûr ! c'est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu, mais nous n'avons rien appris de plus, il nous a confirmé avoir parlé avec elle avant de rentrer chez lui seul, nous avons même fouillé sa maison. « Et il avait l'air aussi innocent qu'un bébé, c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète ».

- Quelque chose dans le son de la voix de Jenner alluma un signal dans la tête de Bourdu.

- Mais ?

- Mais ? rien du tout, c'est à nous de régler le problème, cependant si vous tenez vraiment à faire quelque chose, vous pourriez essayer de glaner quelques informations en ville et me les apporter. Lui proposa-t-il en se levant et en lui tendant la main afin de lui donner congé.

- Je verrais, merci inspecteur, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé mais …

- Je comprends, vous au moins, vous ne m'avais pas frappé !

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il en essayant de sourire.

Brusquement il sut ce qu'il devait faire, « les liens qui nous unissent sont plus fort que tout ». Il contacta les filles et leur donna rendez-vous au temple.

A peine traversa-t-il la route pour s'y rendre qu'il entendit une voix l'appeler.

- Bourdu…

Le visage ravagé par les larmes, les yeux rouges et gonflés, Marcy se précipita vers lui.

- Ô mon Dieu ! Je n'en peux plus.

Il la serra dans ses bras et un peu maladroitement lui tapota l'épaule, gestes qui malheureusement ne leur rapportèrent que très peu de réconfort.

- On la retrouvera tu verras, tu es seule ? J'aurais pensé que les autres seraient avec toi.

- J'ai,… enfin je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais ce matin j'étais tellement mal que je suis allée chez Jules, il a essayé de me réconforter comme il le pouvait mais…

- Jules ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne connais pas l'histoire, pourtant c'est grâce à toi si nous nous sommes retrouvé !

- Vraiment ?

- Je te raconterai ça en chemin.

Ils se mirent en route, les mots de Marcy lui arrachèrent un sourire, et c'est le cœur un peu moins en peine qu'ils arrivèrent au temple.

Raya, Mathilda et Molly étaient là. Raya la première les vits arrivés :

- Alors ton idée ?? dis-nous tout ? Tu a vu la police ?

- Dans un instant, je vais tout vous expliquer, et oui j'ai vu la police, si ça peut vous rassurer je ne crois pas que l'inspecteur Jenner pense à une fugue.

- C'est déjà ça, mais j'aurais préférer que…

- Oui, je sais…

- Alors ? demandèrent Mathilda et Molly qui s'étaient rapprochés.

- Je crois que…

A l'autre bout de la ville, Bunny ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer tout aussi vite, lentement elle porta sa main à sa tête. « Je crois qu'elle va exploser », elle se redressa tant bien que mal, et à peine son pied avait touché le sol qu'elle courut dans la salle de bains. Son estomac lui faisait si mal…Pendant un long moment, elle resta assise sur le carrelage froid, un gant humide sur son front. Dès qu'elle commença à se sentir un peu mieux, elle tenta, en vain, de trouver une ouverture dans le mur, elle avait même tenté avec une cuillère de gratter le mur. Mais elle ne réussit qu'à abimer le papier peint.

S'était-il absenté ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle seule ? Elle se rappela tout d'un coup la télé et se rua sur la télécommande. « C'était le matin », songea-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, en zappant, elle reconnut certains de ces programmes préférés des vacances, cela la réconforta et la chagrina en même temps.

« Où est Bourdu ? Je sais qu'il me cherche, je sais que tout le monde me cherche. On me retrouvera »

Elle se leva et retourna dans la salle de bains, elle vérifia s'il n'y avait pas de caméra cachée mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'espérer que Lucas ne l'épierait pas comme promis. Elle ferma la porte, sans verrou, et se déshabilla. Elle avait peur qu'il entre au moment où elle se sentait le lus vulnérable. La douche qu'elle s'imposa froide lui éclaircit les idées. Elle se frotta vigoureusement, le plus vite possible. Elle frissonna mais pas de froid, il avait pensé à lui fournir sa marque de shampooing préférée, ses crèmes, son maquillage. Enveloppée dans un drap de bain, elle retourna dans la chambre et ouvrit les tiroirs de la commande. Elle en sortit un pull et un jean, exactement ce qu'elle se serait acheté elle-même, elle frémit et retourna dans la salle de bain se vêtir.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici à attendre, je dois réfléchir à un plan ».

A l'étage du dessus, avec un immense sourire des lèvres éclatèrent-elles le silence des lieux. « Je savais que cette tenue t'irait à ravir »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

- Tu en sûr que ça va marcher ? demanda Luna

- Sûr ? Non pas vraiment, mais Bunny m'a appris que l'amour peut accomplir des miracles, toutes sortes de miracles. Et nous l'aimons tous !

- Oui, nous l'aimons.

- Alors, on peut tenter notre chance. De toute façon, je ne supporte plus de rester à rien faire, les bras croisés, j'imagine ce qu'il pourrait être en train de lui f…. Bourdu se secoua la tête pour faire partir les images que son imagination lui faisait entrevoir et se transforma en Endymion.

- A vous !

-Oui !!!!!!

« Par le pouvoir de Mars, par le pouvoir de Jupiter, par le pouvoir de Vénus, par le pouvoir de Mercure….. Transforme-nous !!!! »

Les 4 guerrières de la lune et Endymion se placèrent autour d'un feu allumé en pleine cour du temple, ils se donnèrent la main et formèrent un cercle parfait.

- Les filles, pensez de toutes vos forces à Bunny, à votre amour pour elle, il faut que le signal soit suffisamment fort pour l'atteindre.

- Mais si elle est sous l'effet de drogue, ou encore si elle n'est plus dans la ville ? demanda Sailor Mercury, il va nous falloir dépenser une grande quantité d'énergie, et encore cela ne sera pas forcement suffisant.

- J'y ai pensé, répondit Endymion, je crois qu'elle est encore ici, l'homme qui l'a enlevé sait que la police la cherche, il doit se terrer quelque part dans cette ville en attendant que les recherches s'estompent…la police ne vas pas chercher éternellement.

- Et si elle est droguée ?

- Les filles, intervint Artémis, même droguée, notre signal peut lui parvenir si on y met toutes nos forces, tout notre amour. Pensez à un moment particulier avec Bunny, un moment fort. Fermez les yeux et laissez vous envahir…

- D'accord, s'exclamèrent-elles en cœur.

« Bunny, tu te souviens du jour de notre rencontre ? Tu étais surtout intéresser par mon panier repas, mais ce jour là bien qu'au début c'est moi qui t'ai aidé tu m'as rendu ce petit service au centuple, depuis l'instant où tu t'es assise à côté de moi, sans avoir peur de ma réputation, j'ai eu une véritable amie, oh, Bunny tu m'as tant donné »

« Tu te souviens d'Alan Bunny ? Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi ce jour là. Tu m'as fait tellement de bien, tu étais si compréhensive, je ne te remercierais jamais assez. »

« J'ai déjà versé des larmes à cause de toi Bunny, tu t'en souviens ? Je me suis rendu compte à quel point mes sentiments pour toi pouvait aller. Il est hors de question que je verse de nouveau des pleurs, Bunny, de toute façon tu ne les mérite pas !!! Non c'est faux, tu mérites tout, malgré ton caractère de cochon. »

« Je suis trop intelligente, trop froide, coincée et surtout je ne dois pas être très sympa, voilà ce qu'on pensait de moi jusqu'à toi ! La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré je t'ai trouvé un peu bizarre je l'avoue mais depuis ce jour j'ai donné un véritable sens à ma vie. »

Les yeux clos, leurs esprits entièrement tournés vers Bunny, ils commèrent à mobiliser leurs énergies… « Par le pouvoir de Mercure, par le pouvoir de Vénus, par le pouvoir de Jupiter, par le pouvoir de Mars, par le pouvoir du cristal d'or,… »

Un halo lumineux commença à luire autour d'eux pour s'élancer vers le ciel où il se divisa en plusieurs branches qui se dirigèrent vers les quatre coins de la ville.

- Ça a l'air de marcher, s'exclama Luna.

- Peut-être, attendons de voir ce qu'il va se passer !, lui répondit Artémis.

Au même moment, dans le sous-sol d'une certaine maison, un homme s'approcha tout doucement d'une jeune fille qu'on pourrait croire paisiblement endormi.

- Je n'aime pas te faire ça mon amour, mais il est tard, la nuit vient de tomber, il est l'heure de dormir, et il sortit de sa poche une seringue identique à celle utilisé l'après midi même. Je sais que les drogues sont mauvaises pour l'organisme et qu'il ne faut pas en abuser, mais tu es encore très énervée ma chérie, je préfère que tu passes tout la nuit à te reposer, comme ça je pourrai moi aussi dormir en toute quiétude.

Tout doucement, comme une caresse, il prit son bras et lui enfonça l'aiguille.

- Voilà, c'est fait. Passes une bonne nuit mon amour, on se reverra demain matin. Et il posa ses lèvres sur son front, ses joues et au coin de ses lèvres en lui caressant le bras qu'il venait de piquer. Je dois être patient ma chérie, mais c'est si dur, tu es si proche de moi, il suffirait de si peu, lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille alors que sa main glissait sur son ventre. « Non, Lucas, calme toi, souviens toi de ce que disait tonton, il faut être patient »

Au temple, Endymion commençait à perdre espoir, il ne se passait rien, il ne ressentait rien. « Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, ça doit marcher,… ». Sentant le désespoir et les larmes se frayer un passage en lui, il leva la tête et de toutes ses forces, de tout son amour et de tout son pouvoir il hurla : « Buuuuuunnnnnnnyyyyyyyy ».

Le feu se mis à vaciller, il s'éleva bien au dessus de leur tête tandis une gerbe de lumière s'abattit sur le corps de Bunny, et malgré les puissants sédatifs qui lui noyaient l'esprit, son cœur s'accéléra. Son cœur se remplit de cet amour dégagé par la lumière, par ses amies, et alors une infime partie de son être, de son esprit parti en sens inverse, parcourut les kilomètres qui les séparent pour fusionner avec les flammes.

Sous les yeux ébahis des personnes autour de lui, le feu prit forme humaine.

- Mais qu'est-ce…s'exclama Raya avant de s'interrompe en remarquant les couettes de Bunny apparaitre. Oh c'est impossible !!

- Bunny, c'est toi ? demanda Endymion, en voulant tendre la main.

- Ne lâche pas ! elle pourrait disparaitre aussitôt, lui dit Vénus, el lui tenant la main plus fermement.

- Oui, tu as raison. Où es-tu Bunny ? Dis nous où tu es !

Malheureusement, Bunny était trop assommé pour répondre clairement, elle ne pouvait s'exprimer qu'à travers les flammes. Ses mains, doucement, se mirent en mouvement, et elles formèrent la lettre :

- « L », qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Bunny ? demanda Molly.

- Lucas. Répondit Bourdu, des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Comment tu … demanda Marcy.

- La police m'a beaucoup posé de questions sur lui, et c'est le dernier à l'avoir vu, il la voyait tout les jours, il pouvait l'observer, il…., c'est ça Bunny ? c'est Lucas ?

La forme baissa la tête plusieurs fois pour acquiescer.

- Où te retient-il ? où es-tu ?

Malheureusement, les pouvoirs des guerrières et d'Endymion déclinèrent, leurs forces s'amenuisaient de plus en plus, ils leur faillaient énormément d'énergie pour tenir la connexion en place. Alors tout doucement, le feu perdit de l'intensité et retourna à sa forme d'origine malgré les cris d'Endymion.

- On va prévenir la police tout de suite ! Il faut leur dire où est Bunny. dit Endymion, en se détransformant.

- Et pour quel motif ? Qu'une flamme a pris corps et nous a dis qu'elle était avec lui, lui répondit Vénus, même si la plupart des habitants savent qu'il se passe des choses étranges dans cette ville, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont te croire sur parole ?

- Tu as raison, on va y aller nous-mêmes !

- Et s'il prévient la police ? Elle a déjà du fouiller la maison, s'il elle n'a rien trouvé et que Lucas porte plainte contre nous….Dit Marcy en essayant de le raisonner.

- Et que veux tu qu'on fasse ? On a la réponse ! on sait où elle est ! on ne va quand même pas attendre que la police tr…

- Je sais ce qu'on va faire, dit Molly.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle tandis qu'elle commença à expliquer son plan.

« Il va falloir agir vite, très vite….. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

- Tout le monde a bien compris ce qu'il devait faire ? demanda Molly

- Oui, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y !

Le groupe se scinda alors. Tandis que Raya et Molly se dirigeaient vers le téléphone, Bourdu, Mathilda et les chats prirent la direction du lycée. L'établissement était désert, Luna et Artémis sautèrent sur le toit, cherchant une ouverture, par chance une fenêtre du premier étage avait été entrouverte. « Ca évitera d'avoir à en briser une » pensa Luna. Ils ouvrirent une porte, et le petit groupe se dirigea vers le secrétariat où étaient rangées les adresses et le double des clés de tous les professeurs. En effet, bien que doutant que Bunny soit enfermé chez Lucas, la police avait en plus fouillé la maison, il devrait y avoir des indices indiquant où il devait la garder prisonnière.

- C'est bon, s'exclame Mathilda, je les ai, on peut y aller dès qu'on ira reçu le signal.

- Non !

- Quoi ?

- J'irai seul !

- Mais on avait décidé de ….

- Oui, oui, je sais mais je serai plus discret, on risque de nous repérer si on y va à plusieurs. Et aussi, si la police devait arrêter quelqu'un pour cambriolage, il vaut mieux que je sois le seul.

- Je…Je… tu as raison.

- Vas avec Marcy, vous serez plus efficace à deux.

- Et nous ? demandèrent Luna et Artémis.

- Vous ferez, comme prévu, le guet dehors où cas où Molly et Raya échoueraient.

Une fois devant le bâtiment, Mathilda sera Bourdu dans ses bras.

- Bonne chance. Et elle courut rejoindre Marcy.

Pendant que Bunny et Mathilda entraient illégalement au Lycée, Molly et Raya sonnaient à la porte de Lucas, ce dernier tardait à ouvrir.

- Et s'il n'est pas là ? tout va tomber à l'eau !

- Calme-toi Raya, s'il faut qu'on reste devant sa porte toute la journée, on y restera.

Mais la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur Lucas qui s'efforçait d'avoir la tête d'un homme affligé.

- Bonjour M. Lucas, excusez-nous de vous déranger, dit Molly.

- Ce n'est rien, mais…je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes des amies de Bunny.

- Oui, et nous allions avec plusieurs de ses amis au temple où je suis prêtresse, nous allons prier tous ensemble pour Bunny.

- C'est une bonne idée mais je ne vois pas…

- Nous aimerons que vous veniez aussi !

- Mais je ne suis pas sur que…

- Nous savons que vous aussi vous l'aimez beaucoup, vous avez cru en elle, vous l'avez encouragée. S'il vous plait, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un de fort pour nous soutenir. Implore Molly, réussissant à faire venir des larmes dans ses yeux.

- Bon, eh bien…. « Mieux vaut le faire, même si je n'ai pas envie de laisser ma princesse seule, ça pourrait paraitre suspect de refuser. » Laissez-moi quelques instants et je vous suis, dit-il en refermant la porte.

« Nous avons réussi. » « J'envoie le signal à Bourdu. »

Lucas, quand à lui, descendit à la cave pour vérifier que Bunny allait bien, elle dormait encore. Il glissa donc un mot à travers les barreaux pour la prévenir de son absence. « Je ne te laisserais pas seule longtemps mon amour. »

Non loin de là, devant le lycée, à l'intérieur d'une voiture un bip se fit entendre. « C'est le moment. »

Bourdu gara sa voiture au bout de la rue et revint en arrière à pied. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Il avait contacté Molly et savait que Lucas serait occupé une bonne heure et demie. Trois serrures, que de précautions dans un quartier aussi tranquille ! Songea-t-il. Il ouvrit les trois puis, une fois à l'intérieur, les referma. Il décida de commencer par l'étage. Il inspecta minutieusement chaque placard, chaque détail avec un œil aiguisé, s'obligeant à refouler sa rage et son envie de tout retourner. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'aperçoive de son passage, il paniquerait et déplacerait Bunny, et s'il sort du pays… ou pire. Il avait lu plusieurs articles, vu plusieurs films où si l'harceleur ne pouvait avoir ce qu'il désire, alors personne non plus.

Bourdu poussa le dernier tiroir et se tourna vers les dossiers. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il avait les mains moites. Ravalant son désespoir, il sortit du bureau et entra dans la chambre. Il ne découvrit rien, sinon que Lucas était un homme organisé qui vivait modestement.

Au même moment, Bunny arpentait la pièce juste en dessous, elle avait fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas voir Lucas. Elle avait senti la connexion avec ses amis, elle savait qu'ils allaient venir mais elle devait, elle aussi, agir. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait qu'une chance, et qu'un échec serait risqué. Voire fatal.

- Marcy attends-moi !

- Mathilda, mais qu'est-ce que…

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, il nous reste une heure avant d'agir.

Bourdu examina une rangée de cassettes vidéo. Ce type était mordu, il jongla un instant avec la télécommande et se promit de visionner quelques bandes s'il en avait le temps. Il reposa l'appareil, sans se douter qu'il lui suffisait d'appuyer sur un bouton pour voir Bunny en direct sur l'écran. Il se tourna vers l'armoire. Une odeur d'antimite lui titilla les narines. Tout était rangé au millimètre, l'album photos sur l'étagère ne lui appris rien : il ne contenant que des clichés d'un homme âgé, accompagné d'un plus jeune. Une légende illustrait chaque portrait. Oncle Matthew juin, oncle Matt et Lucas Pâques,… il n'y avait jamais personne d'autre. Seulement un vieillard et ce jeune garçon, jamais une fille, un sourire. Bourdu rangea le livre, découragé. Il farfouillait depuis plus d'une heure lorsqu'il tomba enfin sur un objet intéressant : le journal intime qui, sous l'oreiller, était relié de cuir, fermé par un petit loquet. Bourdu cherchait sa rose pour forcer la serrure quand il entendit Luna et Artémis miauler, il se figea et entendit le cliquetis d'une clé.

- Nom de nom ! grommela-t-il. « J'ai complètement oublié l'heure ». Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'armoire, mais se ravisa aussitôt. L'idée de s'y cacher était aussi répugnante qu'humiliante. Il préférait affronter l'ennemi en face. Il s'avança vers la porte à l'instant précis où Lucas longeait le couloir en sifflotant jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'angoisser trop, n'est-ce pas, salaud ! marmonna Bourdu en se faufilant jusqu'à l'escalier.

Il était impatient de la revoir. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort de quitter en douce le temple alors que les amies de Bunny lui avaient expressément demandé de rester. Mais il s'était éclipsé, presser de rentrer. D'être près de Bunny. De toute façon si on l'interrogeait, il expliquerait qu'il avait envie d'être seul, on le comprendrait. Il remplit un verre de lait frais, disposa des gâteaux sur une assiette, plaça le tout sur un plateau, avec la rose solitaire. Elle serait plus en forme. Elle avait eu le temps de se reposer, de se calmer. Bientôt, elle se rendrait compte à quel point il la dorlotait.

Bourdu attendait en haut des marches. Il entendit Lucas siffler, la vaisselle tinter, il perçut un bruit de pas, un déclic puis un second. Ensuite, ce fut le silence. « Où est-il passé ? » Bourdu descendit en silence, se glissa comme une ombre de pièce en pièce. Lorsqu'il fut dans la cuisine, il s'immobilisa, interloqué. Il remarqua la boîte de gâteau ouverte, « ce sont les préférés de Bunny », mais Lucas s'était volatilisé.


	10. Chapter 10

_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre_

**Chapitre 10**

- Tu es belle comme tout, s'exclama Lucas avec un sourire timide. Les vêtements te plaisent ?

- Enormément, répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire, elle aussi. J'ai pris une douche. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez mis tant de soins à acheter mes marques préférées.

- Tu peux me tutoyer… tu as vu les serviettes ? Elles sont brodées à tes initiales.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle, l'estomac noué. C'est très gentil, ce sont vo… tes gâteaux ?

- Ceux que tu aimes.

- En effet.

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle s'approcha de lui, choisit un biscuit, mordit délicatement dedans.

- Excellent.

Elle vit son regard se porter sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle essuyait du bout de la langue une miette.

- Tu t'es absenté un bon moment.

- Je suis revenu le plus vite possible. Je vais donner ma démission, j'ai des économies, et mon oncle avait investi toute sa fortune. Je ne te laisserai plus du tout.

- Je m'ennuie ici toute seule.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Tu vas rester avec moi, à présent ?

- Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

- Assieds-toi près de moi, invita-t-elle en tapotant le matelas. Je crois que si tu m'expliques tout maintenant, je pourrai comprendre.

Les mains tremblantes, il posa le plateau.

- Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

- Non. Mais j'ai encore un peu peur. C'est effrayant d'être enfermée à clé.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en s'installant à quelques centimètres d'elle. Un jour, ce sera différent.

- Lucas, reprit-elle, une main sur la sienne. Comment t'es-tu décidé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à agir ?

- Il fallait que ce soit avant les vacances, quand je t'ai vue avec lui, je… j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas traîner davantage. C'était comme un signe du destin. Tu es si belle.

- Mais tu as pris un risque terrible. Bourdu aurait pu m'attendre dehors.

- Mais non, souviens-toi, tu me l'as dit toi-même.

- Tu as…

Comme elle se détournait, il s'effondra :

- Il faut que tu comprennes, Bunny.

- J'essaie, Lucas… « Mon Dieu ! »

- Et Bourdu, tu ne lui a pas fait de mal ?

- J'ai promis de le laisser tranquille. Il t'a eue pour lui pendant tout ce temps. Et moi, j'ai attendu.

- Je sais, je sais, le consola-t-elle. Ils me recherchent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ils ne te trouveront pas.

- Mais ils cherchent.

- Oui ! s'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Jusqu'ici, tout s'était déroulé à la perfection. Et pourtant, il avait la sensation désagréable de se tenir au bord d'un gouffre dont il ne voyait pas le fond.

- Ils fouilleront partout, et ils finiront par se lasser. Personne ne viendra nous embêter. Personne.

Elle se mit debout à son tour, mais ses jambes tremblaient.

- Calme-toi, Lucas. Tu me connais : je suis curieuse.

Du revers de la manche, il effaça la larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue.

- Ta vie d'avant ne te manquera pas, Bunny. Je suis ton plus grand admirateur. Je pourrais t'écouter pendant des heures et des heures. Mais désormais, je n'ai plus besoin de me contenter de te voir en cours. Tu es là en chair et en os, pour toujours.

- C'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Plus que tout.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre plus vite. Elle lui caressa le visage.

- Tu as envie de moi.

- Tu es tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Je t'ai désirée pendant des mois. Jamais je n'ai été avec une autre femme, je t'ai attendue.

- Malgré elle, elle fut submergée par un flot de pitié.

- Tu as envie de me toucher… Comme ceci, chuchota-t-elle, en lui plaçant la main sur son sein et en refrénant son dégout.

- Tu es douce, si douce.

Il y avait quelque chose d'effroyable et de pathétique à la fois, dans la façon dont ses doigts tremblaient.

- Si je te laisse faire comme tu veux, me laisseras-tu aller dehors ?

Il eut un mouvement de recul, comme si elle l'avait brûlé. L'impression d'avoir été trahi l'étrangla presque.

- Tu essaies de me duper.

- Non, Lucas. Je n'aime pas être enfermée, c'est tout. J'aimerais sortir quelques minutes, respirer un peu d'air frais. Tu veux que je sois heureuse, non ?

Il serra les dents.

- Il va falloir du temps. Tu n'es pas encore prête.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai besoin d'être active, Lucas, insista-t-elle en venant vers lui.

Quand elle l'enlaça, elle vit son regard s'assombrir.

- Rester ici heure après heure m'énerve. J'ai conscience de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu veux que nous soyons ensemble, je le sais.

Elle sentit la forme de la seringue dans sa poche.

- Nous serons toujours ensemble.

Il baissa la tête pour l'embrasser. Elle sortit la seringue de sa poche.

- Bunny….

Sa respiration retenue la trahit. Elle se tortilla, se débattant pour plonger l'aiguille dans le bras de Lucas, tandis qu'ils tombaient à terre.


	11. Chapter 11

_Voici le dernier chapitre, attention âmes sensibles s'abstenir._

**Chapitre 11**

Bourdu était revenu devant la bibliothèque. Il avait repéré le détail qu'avaient manqué Jenner et Simon lors de leur visite. Les dimensions, se dit-il en ravalant sa salive. Les dimensions, se dit-il en ravalant sa salive. Les dimensions n'étaient pas bonnes. La bibliothèque ne pouvait pas être le mur du fond. Elle était là-dedans ! Et elle n'y était pas seule. L'espace d'un éclair, Bourdu s'imagina se jetant contre les étagères. Mais ce serait stupide. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il parvint à rester calme et entreprit de chercher un mécanisme de fonctionnement.

Elle perdait. La seringue s'échappa de ses doigts lorsqu'il roula sur elle. Elle hurla, quand sa tête heurta violemment le sol. A travers ses larmes, elle apercevait le visage déformé de Lucas. Elle le savait capable de tuer, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même.

- Tu m'as menti ! sanglota-t-il, au comble du désespoir. Tu m'as menti. Je vais devoir te punir. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Il ferma les mains autour de sa gorge. Elle se servit de ses ongles pour lui griffer le visage. Le sang de mêla aux larmes. Il hurla de douleur, et elle se dégagea vivement en essayant de rattraper la seringue.

- Je t'aimais. Je t'aimais ! Et maintenant, je vais devoir te faire du mal. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu comprendras. C'est ce qu'oncle Matthew me répétait sans arrêt. C'est pour ton bien. Tu vas devoir rester ici. Tu seras au pain sec et à l'eau, jusqu'à ce que tu décides de bien te comporter.

Il la traîna vers le lit.

- Je fais tout ce que je peux pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai donné un toit, des vêtements. Et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ? Tu vas devoir apprendre.

- Il la saisit par le bras. Elle plongea l'aiguille dans le sien.

- Il ne nous a pas contactés !

- Il a encore 10 minutes, calme toi Marcy.

- Tu as raison. Répondit-elle, tournant la tête elle aperçut un mouvement au loin. Mathilda ? Ce ne serait pas Molly et Raya là bas ?

- Quoi ???

- Les filles !!!!

Effectivement, Molly et Raya arrivèrent à coté d'elles tout essoufflées.

- Mais ….où est Lucas ? demande Marcy.

- On l'a perdu de vu deux minutes, il en a profité pour filer, il doit être arrivé chez lui maintenant, Bourdu vous a contacté ?

- Non, répondit Mathilda, Oh mon Dieu….. on doit y aller tout de suite !

Elles entrèrent aussitôt dans le bâtiment derrière elles : le poste de police. Les policiers en poste à l'accueil ont donc vu un groupe de jeunes filles passer en trombe devant eux sans même ralentir et se diriger droit vers le bureau de Jenner.

- Mais qu'est-ce que….

- Inspecteur, vite, il est seul avec lui, il faut envoyer une voiture, tout de suite…

- Stop, ne me parlez pas toutes en même temps !! Et vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici comme ça !

- On n'a pas le temps de faire dans la finesse ! s'exclama Raya. Nous savons que Lucas a kidnappé Bunny, il faut aller tout de suite chez lui, Bourdu est chez lui !!!

- Vous savez ??? Et comment cela ??

- Ce n'est pas le plus important !!! L'important c'est de sauver Bunny et Bourdu ! crie Marcy.

- Je ne peux pas débarquer chez quelqu'un comme ça, sans aucune preuve ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Vous vous en doutez.

- Quoi ? Jenner se tourna chez Raya.

- Vous savez au fond de vous que c'est lui. Je le sais. Faites nous confiance.

- …. Bien, répondit-il troublé par ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, vous savez que je risque ma plaque en faisant cela.

- Vous ne risquez rien, et Raya posa sa main sur celle de Jenner, je vous le promets.

- Vous restez ici, et je ne discuterai pas ce point, si jamais je vous vois je fais demi tour !

- Bien, répondirent-elles en cœur.

Il décrocha son téléphone :

- A toutes les voitures….

Bourdu entendit au loin les sirènes, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il se concentrait sur sa tâche. Une solution, il y avait toujours une solution. Il allait la trouver.

- Là… juste là, murmura-t-il. Ce monstre n'est qu'un humain, il ne passe pas à travers les murs.

Son doigt frôla un bouton, il le tourna, entendit un déclic. Il essaya de bouger la bibliothèque qui coulissa sans un bruit. Un escalier apparut devant lui qu'il dévala à toute vitesse. Bunny se tenait devant le lit, une seringue à la main. Les yeux voilés, Lucas rampait vers elle en râlant:

- Je t'aime Bunny…

Sa main effleura celle de la jeune femme, puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

- Bunny !

- En un bond, Bourdu fut auprès d'elle. Elle chancela vers lui, secouée d'un spasme de peur rétrospective.

- Bourdu…

- Il t'a touchée ? Tu es blessée ? Dis-moi où tu as mal.

- Non, non. Il voulait prendre soin de moi.

- Sortons d'ici, grommela-t-il en la soulevant dans ses bras.

Il se précipita en haut des escaliers, traversa le vestibule et tira les trois verrous. Elle aspira une grande bouffée d'air.

- Je lui demandais de m'emmener dehors. Il allait me battre, il allait me…

Elle sursauta au son d'un crissement de pneus.

- Tiens ! Tiens ! s'exclama Jenner en descendant de son véhicule, suivi de près par quelques collègues venus en renfort.

Le tableau de Bourdu transportant Bunny dans ses bras n'était pas celui auquel il s'était attendu après l'appel au secours des filles.

- Vous ne m'avez pas écouté, vous avez voulu jouer les indépendants.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je serai resté les bras ballants à attendre tranquillement. Vous ne me connaissez pas.

- C'est ce que je constate, en effet. Je suis heureux de vous voir, Miss Bunny, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, à vous deux.

- Plus tard… Vous devriez plutôt aller jeter un coup d'œil devant la bibliothèque.

- Bunnyyyyyy…

Jenner se retourna brusquement.

- Je vous avez dit de rester au poste, tonna-t-il, mais ses yeux pétillèrent.

Elles ne l'écoutèrent pas et se jetèrent sur Bunny en pleurs.

_Deux jours plus tard, en fin d'après-midi…_

Bunny étudia son reflet dans la glace de sa chambre. Les hématomes autour de sa gorge s'étaient un peu estompés, son regard était redevenu clair. Mais son cœur était toujours douloureux, comme on lui avait souvent reproché, elle était trop sensible. Son esprit revint en arrière au moment où, enfin, elle rentra chez elle, la joie, le soulagement de ses parents, les larmes de son frère. Mais aussi, sa déposition au poste de police, son face à face avec Lucas.

Elle se secoua la tête pour tenter d'échapper à ses pensées. Elle devait passer à autre chose.

- Coucou !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et sourit.

- Coucou à toi, mon chéri.

- Comment vas-tu ? demande Bourdu en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je…je ne me sens…Son regard fit le tour de sa chambre. Je n'en ai pas parlé à mes parents mais…je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici.

- Oui, je comprends, trop de mauvais souvenirs.

- Je ne dors pas bien, trop de cauchemars et quand je me réveille la nuit, je me crois revenir dans cette cave, avec lui qui me surveille…

Elle frissonna malgré la chaleur du corps de Bourdu. Ce dernier ne le supporta pas.

- Tu vas venir chez moi !

- Quoi ?

- Viens chez moi Bunny, tu y dormiras mieux et si tu as un cauchemar je serai là pour toi. Tes parents vont comprendre.

- Oh Bourdu, oui, tu es là….

Et Bunny se nicha dans ses bras.

Les parents de Bunny eurent bien du mal à la laisser partir, mais comme l'avait dit Bourdu, ils comprirent mais insistèrent pour qu'ils restent avec eux pour dîner.

- Pendant ton absence nous allons refaire entièrement ta chambre, lui annonça son père.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, il faut juste que je tourne la page….

- Ne discute pas ! Et vous Bourdu prenez bien soin d'elle. Je vous la confie.

- Oui, monsieur. Lui répondit-il, conscient qu'il venait de recevoir l'approbation du père de son aimée.

Bien plus tard, Bunny et Bourdu rentrèrent chez ce dernier.

- Et si tu nous préparais du thé pendant que je prépare ta chambre ? demanda Bourdu.

- D'accord.

Mais elle ne prit pas tout de suite la direction de la cuisine, elle regarda la ville à travers la baie vitrée mais sans vraiment la voir. Elle venait de se rendre compte de la situation. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle dormait chez Bourdu, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle allait y passer plus de deux jours. Ses parents et Bourdu lui ont dit de rester le temps qu'il lui faudra pour se sentir mieux,… elle allait vivre durant tout ce temps avec Bourdu…

Quand à ce dernier, il avait les mains qui tremblaient en étirant les draps sur le lit, en imaginant Bunny allongé… « Mon Dieu… elle va vire avec moi… comment je vais pouvoir… »

- C'est prêt ! Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda Bunny en apparaissant sur le pas de la porte.

- Non, c'est bon, je viens de terminer. Tu n'auras plus qu'à déballer tes affaires, je t'ai fais de la place dans les tiroirs.

- Je ferais ça demain, je suis fatiguée…

- On peut laisser tomber le thé et …

- Non, non, viens.

Elle le prit par la main et le conduisit dans le salon. Ils s'installèrent en silence sur le canapé, mais au lieu de prendre le thé, restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Bunny les jambes repliées sous elle, avait posé sa tête sur son torse tandis que lui avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils soupirèrent de concert, heureux d'être tout simplement ensemble, dans le silence de la nuit.

Tout doucement, Bunny leva la tête et haussa ses lèvres jusqu'à celles de Bourdu. Ce fut un baiser rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et petit à petit le baiser se fit plus fougueux, ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois, avec urgence et passion.

- Bunny… je t'aime tellement, murmura Bourdu contre ses lèvres.

- Embrasse moi encore, fut sa seule réponse.

Bourdu sentit tout son contrôle de soi s'échapper, la serrant plus fort dans bras, il l'allongea doucement sur le canapé et se pressa contre elle. Ses lèvres parcoururent son visage, tandis que Bunny se laissa aller et ferma les yeux. La tête se Bourdu se vida, et il se laissa envahir par les sensations, la douceur de sa peau, là… juste là, dans le creux à la base de son cou, son gout et l'odeur de ses cheveux dans lesquelles il enfouit don nez tandis qu'il laissait ses mains faire, enfin, tout ce qu'elles voulaient. Elles parcoururent ses hanches, passèrent sous la robe que portait Bunny et apprécièrent le galbe de ses cuisses. Bunny quand à elle, était partie loin, ses mains volèrent sur le dos de Bourdu et de sa gorge voulait s'échapper de long râle. Les lèvres de Bourdu se reposèrent sur les siennes tandis qua sa main se posa sur son sein, tout doucement il le caressa. Sous la douce torture que lui procura cette caresse, Bunny laissa tomber ses mains, Bourdu en profita pour se redresser et la contempler quelques instant. Elle reposait alanguie les yeux clos. D'une main, il lui prit les deux poignets, les lui passa dessus sa tête, tandis que l'autre repris ses caresses sur son corps.

Mais Bunny se crispa et repoussa Bourdu en criant :

- Non, non, non…

Bourdu ne réagit pas tout de suite, la brume qui envahissait son cerveau mit du temps avant de se dissiper. Il tendit les mains.

- Ma chérie, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du… s'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête et en se traitant d'imbécile. « J'avais juré d'attendre, quel imbécile !!! »

- Non, Bourdu, c'est juste que… Bunny s'obligea à respirer lentement, quand tu as serré mes poignets, ça m'a rappelé Lucas et…

- Oh mon cœur, je suis…

Se levant, il l'a prit dans ses bras avec douceur, la souleva et se dirigea vers sa chambre oubliant le thé qui refroidissait.

- Je n'aurais pas du… Tu viens à peine de vivre un vrai cauchemar et moi je ne trouve rien mieux que de te…

- Chuttt… l'interrompit-elle avec un sourire et en posant sa main sur sa bouche, si je me souviens bien c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé la première, non ?

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me comporter de la sorte.

Il entra dans la chambre de Bunny et la posa sur le lit.

- Le mieux qu'on est à faire est de dormir, il est tard.

- ….Tu as sans doute raison, bonne nuit mon amour.

- Bonne nuit, ma chérie. Répondit-il en se redressant et en reculant vers la sortie.

- Tu ne m'embrasse pas ?

- Mieux vaut éviter, il laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres et sortit de la chambre.

Il ferma la porte et s'y adossa en soupirant. « Bon ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller prendre une douche froide moi »

Bunny, elle, resta allongé sur le lit. « Bourdu… mais pourquoi il a fallut que je pense à lui !!!! ». Lentement elle se leva pour se préparer pour la nuit.

Son sommeil fut particulièrement agité et tout au long de la nuit, elle se réveilla à de multiples reprises, guettant le moindre bruit qui aurait pu lui parvenir de la chambre de Bourdu. S'était-il endormi tranquillement dès qu'il l'avait quittée ? Ou se tournait-il et se retournait-il comme elle dans son lit, plein de regrets, imaginait-il ce qu'aurait pu être leur étreinte ?

Il lui semblait que ses seins gardaient encore l'empreinte de ses doigts, que tout son corps se consumait en quête de ses caresses.

Dehors le vent s'était levé. Brusquement lui parvint les échos d'un violent orage, des bruissements des branches d'arbres, le tonnerre et les éclairs. Elle se mit à rêver qu'elle était de nouveau enfermée, elle sanglotait seule dans un long couloir plongé dans le noir. Soudain quelqu'un la prit doucement par les épaules.

- Réveille-toi, Bunny. Tout va bien. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Allez, réveille-toi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut dans l'ombre de la chambre Bourdu qui la regardait avec une infinie tendresse. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que pendant la soirée, mais sa chevelure était tout ébouriffé et sa chemise déboutonnée jusqu'à la taille.

- Que t'arrives-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était assise sur le lit, blottie tout contre lui.

- Tu es trempé, murmura-t-elle, encore tremblante.

Sa chemise étant ouverte, elle pressa sa joue contre son torse nu.

- Je sais, j'étais sorti sur le balcon.

Ainsi, le désir inassouvi l'avait, lui aussi, empêché de trouver le sommeil. Bunny était troublée par la tiédeur de son corps et les battements si réguliers de son cœur.

- Je fais sans cesse le même cauchemar, lui expliqua-t-elle, sans même songer qu'elle ne portait qu'une courte chemise, je suis toute seule dans le noir, je n'arrive pas à te rejoindre, j'ai très peur. Serre-moi, Bourdu.

Bourdu la contemplait. Elle paraissait si jeune, si vulnérable, enfant et aussi femme terriblement tentatrice. Il eut peur de ne pas pouvoir attendre encore, après tout, ils étaient fiancés et ils s'aimaient tellement…

- Tu as l'air épuisé, déclara-t-il pourtant, comme s'il s'adressait à une gamine, pour tenter d'échapper à la tentation de lui ôter sa chemise qui dissimulait à peine sa nudité. Essaie de te reposer.

- Ne t'en vas pas. Reste avec moi, dit-elle en le prenant par les poignets pour l'empêcher de se lever. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule.

Il respira longuement pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Elle venait de faire un affreux cauchemar, et lui, il ne songeait qu'à filer parce qu'il se sentait incapable de se maîtriser.

- Je ne vais pas te quitter, promit-il la voix rauque.

S'allongeant sur le lit, il prit Bunny dans ses bras, tout en luttant contre le désir qui l'assaillait de plus belle. Jamais il ne pourrait fermer l'œil tant qu'elle serait blottie contre lui. Il s'applique à rester parfaitement immobile, enivré par son odeur exquise, jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Bunny devînt lente et régulière.

Réconfortée par sa chaleur et épuisée par son cauchemar, elle finit par se glisser dans un sommeil paisible et ne se réveilla qu'à l'aube en sentant un poids inhabituel sur son estomac. Bourdu était toujours couché à côté d'elle, mais sans doute, en pleine nuit, avait-il eu trop chaud. Il avait quitté ses vêtements et reposait nu sous le drap, le corps à demi tourné vers elle. Bunny inclina la tête vers lui fascinée et ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur son épaule. Elle brûlait d'envie de le toucher, de goûter enfin ses caresses, et redoutait en le réveillant, de provoquer l'inévitable. Le corps brûlant et moite, elle se sentait prise au piège de son désir.

- Bourdu… murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, incapable de lutter plus longtemps, tout en lui touchant tout doucement le torse.

Il émit un petit grognement avant de s'écarter d'elle.

- Es tu consciente de l'effet que tu me fais ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu sourde.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi fais tu ça alors ?

- J'ai trop envie de …, dit-elle en nichant sa joue contre son torse en rougissant.

Le contact de ses lèvres humides et de la soie de sa chemise suffit à le faire définitivement craquer. D'une main impatiente, il l'aida à se débarrasser de sa chemise, caressant furtivement au passage la chair tendre et frémissante de ses fesses. En sentant le corps puissant et tendu de Bourdu se plaquer contre elle, la jeune femme fur envahie par une onde de plaisir.

- Tu es si belle, souffla-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait de désir.

Le frôlement des seins adorables de Bunny, nus contre sa poitrine le rendait presque fou. Elle était magnifique. Ses cuisses étaient longues et fermes, ses hanches délicieusement rondes et sa taille fine. Tout en la couvrant de baisers, il l'allongea sur le lit, elle ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, s'offrant à lui librement, ivre d'impatience. Elle sentit la chaleur de son corps tandis qu'il se rapprochait.

- Tu me rends fou, chuchota-t-il.

D'une main qui tremblait un peu, il commença à lui caresser les seins et les embrassa provoquant dans tout le corps de Bunny des frémissements de plaisir qui firent vibrer son ventre et ses hanches et de dresser des seins. Ravi de la voir lui répondre avec tant d'exaltation, il l'observa tandis qu'elle se livrait sans retenue à la volupté, les yeux clos. Il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

- J'aime sentir tes mains sur moi, murmura Bunny contre les lèvres de Bourdu.

Avec un sourire, il s'allongea sur le flanc et la plaqua contre lui. Des doigts souples glissèrent sur son ventre, son nombril, puis plus bas encore…Elle tressaillit. Il prit doucement son mamelon dressé entre ses lèvres, juste pour le plaisir de la sentir trembler de désirs dans ses bras. Un frisson la secoua de la tête aux pieds, encourageant Bourdu à poursuivre son exploration. Il glissa sa main plus bas et dès que ses doigts s'insinuèrent dans les replis de sa féminité, Bunny creusa les reins. Il la découvrit humide et douce, si prête à le recevoir qu'il aurait pu entrer en elle sans attendre.

Plus tard, pour leur première fois à tout deux il voulait l'entendre gémir encore tandis qu'il lui donnait du plaisir mais Bunny était si sensible que le moindre effleurement la faisait vibrer. Quand l'extase la balaya, il l'attira plus près encore et recueillit ses gémissements à sa bouche délicieuse. Peu à peu, elle retrouva son souffle et se détendit, elle leva les yeux vers lui, sourit et fit glisser les mains sur son torse.

- Oh ! mon amour….

La seconde d'après, il était allongé sur le dos, Bunny penchée sur lui. Surpris par cette initiative audacieuse il se mit à sourire et elle déposa une pluie de baisers sur son torse. Elle se positionna à califourchon sur lui, les mains de Bourdu remontèrent sur ses cuisses pour s'arrêter sur ses hanches, elle le rendait fou. Posant ses mains sur son torse, elle se pencha en avant pour lui embrasser l'épaule. Puis, doucement, elle lui caressa le ventre.

Il sentit son désir se manifestait encore plus fort, bien évidement elle le sentit et ondula des hanches tout doucement pour l'entendre gémir à son tour. Ravie de se découvrir un tel pouvoir, elle entreprit d'explorer tout son corps. Tout doucement ses mains descendirent le long de son ventre, celles de Bourdu se crispèrent sur ses hanches mais ne fît rien pour l'empêcher de descendre encore. Et lorsque ses mains se refermèrent sur sa virilité, Bourdu se cambra, les yeux clos. Curieuse, Bunny partit à la découverte et en réponse un doux frémissement naquit au creux de ses cuisses.

Puis, gardant une main autour de Bourdu, elle se pencha et murmura contre ses lèvres :

- Prends-moi…

Il la fit basculer sur le dos en l'embrassant et se positionna entre ses cuisses. Impatiente, elle noua les bras autour de son cou, et les jambes autour de sa taille.

- Viens en moi… gémit-elle.

- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, répondit-il d'une voix douce en se préparant à la pénétrer.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui donna un baiser fiévreux. Il s'insinua alors en elle avec une lenteur torturante, se retenant pour ne pas la pénétrer d'un seul mouvement. Son mouvement s'accompagna d'une douleur fugace, mais il se montra si doux et prévenant qu'elle l'oublia bien vite. Il se retira, puis s'insinua plus profondément, jusqu'à l'emplir totalement. Encore et encore, il accéléra le rythme… Prise de vertige, elle oublia tout, elle s'accrochait aux épaules de Bourdu et pourtant elle se sentit s'envoler si haut, si loin… Bourdu quand à lui, se noyait dans un océan de félicité, c'était si bon d'être en elle, de ne faire qu'un. C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves les plus audacieux, c'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il sentit l'extase monter de plus en plus, Bunny criait son nom, il se sentit perdre pieds. Et enfin l'extase les saisit en même temps, les comblant tous deux.

Bourdu se mit sur le dos et attira Bunny contre lui, la tête contre sa poitrine, et la regarda avec amour, abandonné dans ses bras, les joues roses et les lèvres encore humide de leurs baisers, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

- Je t'aime Bunny, dit-il

- Moi aussi mon amour, je t'aime. Oh Bourdu, c'était merveilleux, ajouta-t-elle des larmes dans les yeux.

- Bunny….. C'était fantastique, lui répondit-il en lui caressant doucement le visage, Repose toi un peu maintenant, il est encore tôt.

- D'accord, et elle ne nichant pus confortablement contre lui, mais toi aussi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger d'ici, je suis trop bien avec toi contre moi.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un sourire radieux sur leur visage, oubliant tout ce qui n'est pas eux.

_Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que mon histoire vous a plut et je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !!!_

_Merci à vous tous de m'avoir lu :)_


End file.
